Phantom Bride
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After going missing for over a year, Ichigo staggers into Kuchiki Manor and collapses. As Byakuya nurses the tormented young man back to health, he learns slowly the chilling details of exactly what happened to the Shiba heir. But knowing too much may just spell the end for both of them. Main Pairing is Byakuya/Ichigo. Warnings...yaoi, angst, mpreg
1. Storm

**Phantom Bride**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(After going missing for over a year, Ichigo staggers into Kuchiki Manor and collapses. As Byakuya nurses the tormented young man back to health, he learns slowly the chilling details of exactly what happened to the Shiba heir. But knowing too much may just spell the end for both of them. Main Pairing is Byakuya/Ichigo. Warnings...yaoi, angst, mpreg.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Storm**

Kneeling quietly at his low work table, Byakuya pored over a set of pages, pausing now and again to renew his ink and add notes to the papers. He was vaguely aware that the sky had darkened outside and that the forecast storm was likely to arrive soon. He sighed softly as a thunderclap sounded and the rushing sound of falling rain began beyond the open garden doors. He looked up as his attendant entered the room, carrying a tray bearing fresh hot green tea.

"Torio," he greeted the young man, "have Tetsuya and Shima Kurushimi returned?"

"Not yet, sir," the attendant reported, "I imagine they are still out searching."

"Hmmm."

Torio looked out into the coming storm and sighed.

"Kuri-kuri-sama has never gotten over Shiba Ichigo's disappearance and Tetsuya-san cannot bear to see his sadness, so he always accompanies him in looking for clues. Still, it has been over a year and there has been no sign of him."

Byakuya looked up at Torio with dark unreadable eyes.

"Even so," the Kuchiki heir said with certainty, "if there is one thing that I know about Ichigo, it is that he will never fail to return to us. Whatever has happened and whatever happens next, we should believe in him. That is why I approve of Tetsuya assisting in Kurushimi's continued searching, and it is why I look as well. We will learn the truth of where he has gone if we just keep looking. If we never give up looking, then...we will find him."

"Or he will find us again," Torio sighed, yielding a sad smile.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed.

The two looked up as a large, dark shape appeared outside in the steadily falling rain. Lightning lit the form of a younger, pale skinned, sapphire-eyed man and a taller latino man seated behind him on a black Arabian stallion. The taller man slid down and offered a hand to his slighter friend, who accepted and slid down to join him. The horse whickered softly and nuzzled the blue-eyed man questioningly.

"Go on," Tetsuya urged his mount, "Go to the barn and let Makoto take care of you, Arashi."

The stallion disappeared in a flash step as the two drenched men stepped up onto the walkway. Byakuya left his study and met them as Torio appeared alongside his younger brother, the two bearing towels they used to dry some of the dripping wetness off the two men.

"Thank you Torio, Koji," Tetsuya said gratefully.

Byakuya regarded the two quietly.

"Did you find any signs of his passing?" he asked the two.

Kurushimi's turquoise eyes only looked back at him wearily.

"No, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya reported, "but... I am sure that next time we will find something."

"Of course," Byakuya agreed, "I am sure that you will. Why don't you and Shima taichou go and let Torio and Koji warm you up with a hot shower in the bathing chamber?"

Tetsuya nodded and slipped a slender hand into Kuri's. The turquoise-eyed man shook his head tiredly and sighed defeatedly.

"Byakurai, why don't you just admit that you don't believe we'll find him? I know that you only say what you do to allow Tetsu-hana to comfort me. But there must come a point, don't you think, when we must be honest with ourselves and admit that he is just gone?"

Byakuya regarded Kuri with understanding eyes.

"If you truly believed that, then you would not be out there searching as often as you can," the Kuchiki leader said simply, "That you are, means that you hold out hope, and as long as you do, you must continue to look for him. Tetsuya and I will support you in the search as well as we can. It is the least that we can do, considering the debt that we owe Ichigo."

He shook his head gently.

"Go now. Let Tetsuya make you comfortable. The storm has come in, so I will plan for you to remain here for the night as it would be unseemly to send you out in this."

"How kind of you," Kuri said, recovering a bit of a smirk, "You are a true gentleman, Byakurai."

"As long as you show my favored cousin the utmost respect," Byakuya said with a stern edge to his voice.

"Of course, of course," Kuri chuckled, putting up his hands defensively, "I would never dream of disrespecting the lovely and deadly beauty, Tetsu-hana."

"I am glad we understand each other," Byakuya said, smirking at the blush that had overtaken Tetsuya's comely face.

"We should go and warm up," Tetsuya urged the Shima leader, "I may be somewhat protected from the cold and damp, but it can make me uncomfortable and it can make us both more susceptible to catching an illness."

"Very well," Kuri said, moving along with Tetsuya as he started down the walkway.

Byakuya watched as the two attendants followed them down to the end of the building and out to the elegant bathing chamber, then he turned his dark grey eyes to the stormy skies as though to search for the missing Shiba heir in the black, swirling clouds.

 _Ichigo,_ he mused inwardly, _what happened to you? For over a year, your reiatsu has not shown itself. You were simply here one moment and gone the next, with no trace of you since. Your father and sisters have been beside themselves. Rukia and Renji have made hundreds of forays into the Rukongai and Hueco Mundo. Tetsuya and your cousin, Kurushimi have been to those places and all over the living world as well. What will it take to bring you home again?_

Thunder rumbled, as though in answer and Byakuya watched as lightning flashed and more thunder sounded. The rain thickened even more, until everything around Byakuya seemed coated in the somber mist and droplets appeared on his clothes and skin, even where he stood on the protected walkway. He looked out into the gardens, trying to remember the last time that Ichigo had been there.

" _Don't tell me," Ichigo groaned, "I think I have this figured out. You're gonna tell me that now that I'm well again, I don't belong here and I should go home, right?"_

 _"What good would that do?" Byakuya said sedately, "You would only go to Shiba Manor anyway. There is nearly here, so it matters little here or there."_

 _"Is that your way of telling me that I can annoy you, even when you can't see me?" Ichigo laughed._

 _"You have a rebellious reiatsu that seems to unsettle the very air around you," Byakuya replied coolly, "I don't think it would matter in which world you stood now, I would still know exactly where you were...but...for whatever reason, that becomes a reassurance rather than an annoyance."_

 _Ichigo's grin widened._

 _"Did Kuchiki Byakuya just tell me that he's glad to feel that I'm around?"_

 _"Did I say that?" Byakuya asked, turning away, "I don't recall saying any such thing."_

 _"Hah!" Ichigo huffed, giving Byakuya's back a cocky smirk, "Don't think I don't know what's going on in your head, Byakuya. We've become friends...and that's what we'll always be from now on."_

 _"You're quite arrogant, aren't you?" Byakuya said, without turning back._

 _"Yeah," Ichigo fired back, "I must've learned it from you."_

Byakuya shivered as the cold finally seemed to seep through even his warm robe, seeming to not even emanate from the weather, but from someplace inside where he kept his emotions carefully locked away. But he continued to stare out into the falling rain, remembering and not sure if he dared to wish that he could forget the man who had changed their world.

 _Our world was nearly destroyed, but yours was the will that stopped the danger that stalked us...that almost brought us to complete destruction. And amidst the desperate struggle, you came to me when I thought that I was lost. You said what I needed to hear...that Rukia and Renji were all right. You made my heart calm so that I could enter death without worries or regrets. You showed grace and compassion that I did not deserve, and I will be always be grateful for that. I am glad that I survived to have a chance to repay you. But now, you have gone and I don't know that I will ever..._

 _Ichigo._

 _You need to give us some sign._

 _You need to come home._

Lightning flashed and the thunder sounded again. Further down the walkway, Tetsuya and Kurushimi's footsteps sounded as they left the bathing chamber and entered Tetsuya's bedroom together. Byakuya sighed and frowned more deeply as he felt the privacy barrier rise around the two where they were settling in for the night. He glanced back at his own room, but lacked the desire to return to it.

 _All of the comforts do not relieve the feeling of emptiness there._

 _Yes, my heart still aches to be relieved of it's loneliness._

 _I wonder if that's even possible._

Byakuya wasn't certain what touched him at that moment, but whatever the impetus, he turned his eyes back to the depths of the misted gardens, and as he did, a pale shape appeared in the distance. Shaky and thin as a specter, it stumbled blindly forward, white arms wrapped around its midsection and it's head bowed. A thin white yukata billowed fitfully on the wind around the tormented figure giving it a ghostly radiance.

A hard chill ran down the Kuchiki heir's spine as he spotted the being's starkly bright ginger hair.

" _Ichigo_!" he gasped, flash stepping forward to catch the Shiba heir in his arms as Ichigo finally collapsed, "Ichigo, where in kami's name have you been? What happened to you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he shouted to the returning attendants, sending one after the clan healer and the other down the walkway to bring Tetsuya and Kurushimi to join them. Byakuya carried Ichigo's limp body to his own bed and let him down gently, stripping away the thin, soaked yukata.

His blood went cold as he spotted the extreme pallor of the flesh underneath, but he grabbed towels from the additional attendants' hands and dried the Shiba heir off, then dressed him in fresh, dry clothing and buried him in the warm blankets. He remained at Ichigo's side as Tetsuya and Kurushimi ran into the room, followed by the clan healer.

"What happened to him?" Kuri gasped, " _Dios mìo,_ he is deathly pale!"

"What is his condition?" Byakuya asked the clan healer, who leaned over Ichigo's unconscious form, examining him carefully.

The look on the healer's face made the others go silent and stare.

"He is alive, and he is not in danger of dying, but...I can sense nothing inside him."

"What?" Kuri mused dazedly, "What are you saying? What does that mean?"

"What it means is that his spirit centers show no signs of activity. His power has been completely drained and there is no way to restore it because his spirit centers will not be able to use what I infuse him with. I am going to have to fit him with a special mod soul to give him reiatsu enough to remain here without being suffocated by the reiatsu around him. Otherwise, it will eventually overwhelm him."

"But what is wrong with him? Why is he like this?" Tetsuya exclaimed, "Is there no sign of how he came to be this way?"

The old healer gave the group a meaningful look.

"This did not happen naturally. It was _done to him_ ," Michio said firmly.

"But who would dare?" Kuri asked in a deadly voice, "Who would dare to take such action against him, of all people? What kind of monster? What manner of animal?"

"Michio," Byakuya interjected, "what can we do for him?"

The old man shook his head in frustration.

"There is nothing we can do to cure him."

He leaned over Ichigo and produced a soul candy that he coaxed into the unconscious man's mouth and pushed down into his throat, rubbing the area gently to make him swallow it. At first, nothing happened, but after a few minutes, some of the whiteness left the young man's skin and he regained more of his natural color.

"This should stabilize him," Michio explained, "And then, you can nurse him back to health. But I can't say what will happen with his spirit centers or his powers. And you know that the mod soul is only a temporary treatment. It will sustain him for six months to a year, but then if we cannot cure him, we will be forced to send him to the human world to stay."

The others went silent, their eyes fixed on the unconscious Shiba heir and their minds trying to make sense of what they had been told. Michio tucked the blankets more firmly around Ichigo, then rose and left the room. Byakuya looked back at the other two men and sighed softly.

"The two of you are weary from your searching. Allow me to sit with him for the night. I will watch over him while you rest."

"How am I supposed to rest?" Kuri argued, "He has been gone from us for _over a year_ , Byakurai! If he should wake...or need me..."

"I promise you that I will have the attendants bring you if he wakes or if his condition changes. Please go and rest. You will have plenty of time when you are rested to worry over him."

"Byakuya-sama is right," Tetsuya said gently, "He is more rested than we are. Come, we will be just a few doors away."

"Ah, perhaps you are right," Kuri said, accepting Tetsuya's hand in his and turning out of the room.

Byakuya settled quietly at Ichigo's bedside, his solemn eyes fixed on the Shiba heir's deeply tormented expression. Ichigo breathed slowly, in and out, so softly that it was hard to guess he was still breathing at times. He did not move at all other than his slow respiration as Byakuya watched steadily.

Outside, the rain continued to come down hard, lightning flickered outside the doors and thunder cracked loudly as the storm reached its height. Yet through the tempest, Ichigo remained completely relaxed, detached and silent. Byakuya's dark, worried eyes watched for any sign of returning cognizance, but none appeared. Hour after hour, the Kuchiki heir patiently waited and watched over him.

Still, nothing changed.

Well past midnight, the storm began to pass. The rain lightened into more gentle showers and the thunder and lightning ceased. Byakuya listened to the calmer sounds of the rain and whispering wind, his own breathing as slow as Ichigo's and his mind firmly entrenched in making sense of what he was seeing. But as the hours passed and still no answers came, he felt his energy flagging and his eyes began to blink sleepily. He remained lucid enough to respond if there was a change in the young man's state, but his body relaxed and entered a more removed state.

He remained that way until near morning when without the slightest sign to say why, the young man's body suddenly stiffened, his mouth opened, and he loosed a terrified scream that shocked Byakuya back into awareness and brought Tetsuya and Kurushimi awake.

Ichigo's golden brown eyes opened and found Byakuya's, tearing into the elder shinigami's mind and making clear that whatever had happened to Ichigo was an agonizing thing. Ichigo loosed another ear shattering scream and reached out blindly with his arms, wrapping them around the first thing within reach. Byakuya stared in surprise and dismay as the younger man grabbed onto him and hugged him tightly. The Kuchiki heir's slender arms shakily returned Ichigo's embrace and he held the distraught young man to his chest and shoulder, breathing reassurances into his ear.

"It will be all right now, I promise you. You've come home to us, Ichigo. We will care for you now. Don't worry, we won't let anyone or anything hurt you anymore."

Ichigo's body shook fiercely and Byakuya felt dampness against the skin of his throat where the younger man's face rested. He breathed in soft, sobbing gasps and gripped Byakuya's clothing desperately. His voice began to sound softly as he cried tears that seemed like relief. And when the tears lessened and he began to relax again, he managed only one faint word.

" _Byakuya_."

"I am here," Byakuya whispered softly in reply.


	2. Devil in your Dreams

**Chapter 2: Devil in your Dreams**

 **(Thanks to Winterheart2000 (I'm sure Bya will be able to help, but yes, Ichi is a terrible mess!), BleachLover (How's this?), Aizenfan6969 (Okay, no more waiting!), Kittykins (I promise many, many Bya hugs!), Picklez80 ( You've got it!), ShariBerry89 (Here you go!), Heavenly God (How about now?), ShequitaChase (Aww, thanks so much!), yaoilifesneccessity (Wicked things happened to Ichi...horrible, awful, evil things...*creepy music*), Guest (Happy you like it!), Parnita (The new chapter's here!), Another Guest (Glad you enjoyed it!), Anarane-Sensei (Yeah, I would cling to Bya any day!), TezuSezu (Okay, more is coming soon!), Jazzybella (It's ON!), Emmagem803 (Lol, just can't stop myself...), AsorenRM (Don't worry, Bya will get to the bottom of this!), YamiKeitsuki822 (Poor baby really needs a hug. Did I mention Bya gives good hugs?), Eleanore (So glad you like it!), and Shima-taicho31 (What is it with me and Kuri's eyes, damn it?) Enjoy the chapter!)**

 _Ichigo heard the sound of thunder and shivered fitfully. The rain began in slow. fat droplets that splashed on his poorly protected face and arms and quickly wetted his thin yukata. He looked up at the grey sky as the raindrops came down harder, swiftly soaking him to the skin. He remembered that it was important to keep walking. He didn't want to go back._

 _Although, he couldn't remember what was so bad about where he had been._

 _Everything seemed as garbled and melted as the soggy ground his bare feet splashed on. He wrapped his arms around his midsection in a futile effort to keep the worst of the chill away, but he shivered constantly as he stumbled forward. He tried again to remember where he had been before, but was met with the same dim emptiness and a dark feeling that it had been horrible and frightening._

 _He wasn't sure whether or not to be glad he couldn't remember it._

 _Icy drizzle mixed with the leaking tears in his eyes and ran down his face as he staggered on. He wasn't sure where he was going anymore, but he knew to move forward and not back. Whatever was behind him was darker than the clouds overhead or the night he had already endured. His teeth chattered and a soft sob escaped him as he forced away the ghost of a memory before it could terrify him. If he just kept his feet moving, if he just didn't stop, then he would someday be home again._

 _He tried to remember what home was, but only had a vague recollection of a few dimly lit faces. There were no voices, no sounds or smells or sensations, just silent, still pictures in a mind gone horridly blank and empty. But if he kept his feet moving, as cold and wet and exhausted as he was, he would understand what home was and why he was trying so very hard to find it._

 _He stumbled over something and fell onto his knees, crying out at the hard stinging in his legs. He pulled at the strange barbed wire he hadn't noticed, working himself free, then sniffing softly as the rain rinsed away the leaking blood. He rose again and proceeded more carefully into the meadow beyond, watching the wet grass sway in the wind and somehow knowing before he arrived that there was a large lake and waterfall just ahead of him. He heard a voice and couldn't tell if he had been found or if it was in his besieged mind. Falling to the ground, he covered his ears and moaned fearfully until the sound seemed to go away._

 _He sat up slowly, wiping more tears and rain from his face and looking for the path that he had remembered led on through several switchbacks, up the side of a cliff, to the top of the waterfall, where a stand of sakura and plum trees grew. Eyes looking around warily for the source of the voice he had heard, he moved onto the path and began to stumble through the long ascent up the cliff face. His weary legs stopped a few times to rest, but before long, he reached the top and looked around when the lightning lit the area. He spotted a large trail that led through more orchards and a smaller one that led into a wilder looking area. There were a few hoof prints about that hadn't been washed away yet, and Ichigo suffered a flickering image of a tall, black horse._

 _He pushed the image out of his mind and followed the larger trail, sighing in relief at sensing that he was getting close to something familiar. But he hardly dared to hope about what might happen when he reached it. It might be the home he couldn't remember, but it could be something bad too. Still, it was moving forward to go there, which meant it wasn't going back to where he had been when the painful things had happened._

 _Heavy jolts of intense, gripping fear took hold of him as a memory of being bound and hit with something cracked against his mind, making him scream in remembered pain and curl up in a panting ball for several minutes...until he was sure that he hadn't imagined running away._

 _"I ran away?" he whispered uncertainly, blinking raindrops and tears out of his eyes._

 _He wasn't sure whether it was true or not, but seeing himself bound and getting hit scared him badly. He shivered from more than the cold, working to gradually gather himself before moving on. He saw more of the barbed fencing along the sides of the trail and carefully avoided it as he made his way towards the wooden gate on his left side. As he reached the gate and stopped, a vicious thunderclap startled him and he cringed and shut his eyes tightly._

 _Lightning flashed and thunder boomed several more times, but it seemed to be getting quieter and the rain felt gentler where it struck his bare skin. He breathed a sobbing sigh of relief and opened the gate, moving into what appeared to be a huge garden. He tried to remember if he had ever been there before and sobbed again as the still images in his mind began to grow more colorful and then began to move. He heard bits of clipped sounds that went along with the pictures and started to feel that this place was the place he had been seeking._

 _There was a name associated with this place. He couldn't remember it, but he knew a man with a beautiful face lived there, and that he had grey eyes and long black hair. He looked around the gardens, but didn't see anyone, so he moved onto the garden trail and staggered forward. Slowly, a dark shaped loomed up ahead of him, and he found himself looking at a wooden walkway and a building. A moment later, he noticed a man on the walkway, gazing at him through surprised grey eyes and then calling his name._

 _"Ichigo! Ichigo, where in kami's name have you been? What happened to you?"_

 _Ichigo stumbled forward and collapsed into the man's arms, sobbing and struggling to remember the man's name. But he couldn't make proper words come out and just settled for burying his face in the man's sweet scented hair and moaning in relief at feeling safe for a moment._

 _Ichigo was vaguely aware of his exhausted body being lifted and carried into the wonderfully warm house. He might have been scared at being stripped of his clothing, but the warmed towels the grey-eyed man used to dry him felt pleasantly soft on his tormented skin and the yukata he wrapped around Ichigo's emaciated frame was so comfortable, he felt himself drifting off. He barely registered the arrival of other people, but felt the touches and gentle gaze of the old healer who spoke gently to him and erased the little hurts from his flesh. Ichigo sank down into sleep, trusting that he would be safe in the presence of the grey-eyed man._

 _But some time later, a flash of memory...of people in white, of being lashed to something and having them all around him...jolted him out of sleep, screaming in terror._

 _But instantly, warm, strong arms wrapped around Ichigo's shaking body and he smelled the flowery scent of the grey-eyed man, who soothed him with gentle words._

 _And finally, the man's name came back to him._

 _"Byakuya," he mouthed, barely voicing the name, but earning a look of approval from the lovely man who held him._

 _"I am here," the man told him._

 _Only then could Ichigo let everything go and tumble back down into sleep._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo woke feeling comfortably warm and surprisingly free from any pain. He sighed and snuggled deeply into the sweet smelling blankets, turning and starting to drift off again. He heard a soft, muted voice and sensed eyes watching him, and he peeked out from under the covers and found a Latino man and a blue-eyed, pale skinned man sitting at his bedside.

"Ichibun," the latino man greeted him, surprising Ichigo with the intensity of relief in his turquoise eyes.

"It's good to see you awake," the blue-eyed man said, also looking very relieved.

Ichigo looked back at them searchingly and swallowed hard.

"I-I'm Ichigo," he corrected the darker skinned man.

" _Burro_ , I know that," Kuri chuckled, "I call everyone a pet name. You are Ichigo to everyone else, but to me, your cousin, you are Ichibun."

"It's Ichigo," he repeated awkwardly, looking at the two blankly.

"Ah, yes," Kuri said, frowning.

"Torio said that Ichigo is awake," Byakuya said, coming through the door and moving to the Shiba heir's bedside.

"My cousin is still a bit confused," Kuri offered.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes tearing with relief at seeing someone he knew.

"Good morning, Ichigo," the Kuchiki heir greeted him, sitting down beside the others, "Are you in any pain this morning?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Do you feel well enough to talk a little bit?" Byakuya asked.

"Okay," Ichigo said uncertainly.

"You have been sleeping for three days," the Kuchiki heir informed him.

"I have?" Ichigo mused, looking surprised.

"Yes. You were exhausted when you arrived here."

"You are probably hungry, aren't you?" Kuri inquired, "Mamà sent over some of your favorite tamales that Deripie made."

"Would you like our attendant to bring some for you?" Byakuya offered.

"I-I don't know," Ichigo said, lowering his eyes.

"Torio," Byakuya said, nodding at the waiting attendant, "Bring tea for all of us and some of the food that Shima taichou's family sent over."

"Yes sir," Torio said, bowing as he turned out of the room.

"Ichigo," Byakuya addressed the Shiba heir, "Is there anything you can tell us about where you have been? As I told you when you arrived, you have been missing for over a year. Do you remember anything from during that time?"

Ichigo flinched as a stern voice and a feeling of intense pain flashed for a moment in his memory.

"N-no," he said, shaking his head, "I don't know."

"It didn't seem like he remembered Kuri-kuri either," Tetsuya reported.

"But you remember me?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo blinked slowly and nodded.

"Byakuya," he answered.

"He is not himself at all," Kuri murmured worriedly.

"It may be you have just suffered too much all at once and need more time to recover," Byakuya suggested, but to be sure, "I will have our healer, Michio come back to try to make a determination about why your memory might have been affected."

"Okay," Ichigo said softly.

He looked up questioningly as Torio returned, bearing the tea tray and served the tea to the others, then smiled down at him.

"Ichigo-sama, would you like some tea?" Torio asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened suddenly as he suffered a skittering image of hot tea splashing onto his arm and a loud voice scolding him.

"I'm...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he shouted, startling the attendant, who moved back a step and glanced at Byakuya for direction.

"It's all right, Ichigo," Byakuya said calmly, "You don't have to have the tea if you do not want it."

"I spilled it," Ichigo panted, frowning in confusion, "I'm sorry."

The other men in the room exchanged alarmed glances.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said patiently, "It's all right. You...didn't spill anything."

"I'll have it cold so I won't hurt myself," the Shiba heir said, his body shaking visibly, "and no sharp edges. I won't cut myself."

He wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face.

"Will you all please excuse us?" Byakuya requested, "And Torio, bring the food but leave it on the nightstand. Have Michio come to see Ichigo."

"Yes sir."

Tetsuya laid a hand on Kuri's arm and coaxed him out of the room as Torio left just ahead of them. Byakuya remained at Ichigo's bedside, taking sips of his tea.

"Ichigo, can you tell me about how the tea spilled? I don't want to upset you, but I want to understand why it was so...disturbing for you. It was...just an accident, wasn't it?"

"I was clumsy and stupid," Ichigo said in a low, expressionless voice, "I could have been scarred. I could have been cut. I would be a disgrace."

Byakuya extended a hand to touch Ichigo's arm very gently.

"You are not now, nor will you ever be a disgrace," he assured the young man, "Who told you this, Ichigo?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, shivered and began to rock back and forth, still with his face buried between his arms, where they curled around his bent legs.

"It's all right if you cannot tell me right now. Do not agitate yourself," Byakuya went on, "We can talk about something else. I was going to tell you that your father and sisters have missed you very much. They were here to see you, but you were still asleep. I will have them come back, now that you are awake, if you like."

"M-my father? S-sisters?" he repeated, looking confused.

"Yes, Ichigo, your family misses you."

Ichigo's head lifted and he stared straight ahead as though seeing a ghost.

"N-no!" he stammered, "Y-you're not my family! You're lying!"

He cringed back, covering his face with his arms.

Byakuya caught his breath softly in realization.

"Someone...lied to you? They said that they were your family?" he asked carefully.

"I don't believe you!" Ichigo yelled, "Leave me alone!"

He panted harshly.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone," he chanted through clenched teeth, hiding his face again, "Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone."

"It's all right," Byakuya assured him, "We don't have to talk about that."

He paused as Michio entered the room.

"May I speak with you outside for a moment?" Byakuya asked the healer.

"Don't go outside!" Ichigo moaned into his arms, "There are monsters outside! They'll kill you and carve you up. Don't go outside. Don't go outside. Don't go outside. But I went anyway."

He let out a sob and lifted his head, glaring defiantly.

"I WENT ANYWAY! I'M GOING TO FIND BYAKUYA!" he screamed.

"I am here now," Byakuya reassured him, caressing his arm, "I am here, Ichigo. Please try to rest for a moment. I will be just outside the door."

"There are guards," Ichigo said, looking around as Byakuya rose and led Michio to the garden walkway. "Watch out. There are guards."

"He seems quite agitated, Byakuya-sama," the old healer observed.

"It is obvious that something very disturbing has happened to him," Byakuya explained, "He spoke of being burned by tea, being afraid that he would be cut...being scarred."

"Ah, and what he said about there being guards," Michio added.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "And I do not know if he is telling us in what way he can about what happened to him, or if he was hallucinating these things. I think while he is unsettled like this, I will need to carefully control his environment. I do not want him disappearing again, especially when he is so obviously not himself."

"Should I give him a gentle sedative to calm him?"

"I will use a kido to gently sedate him," Byakuya decided, "and I will place a barrier around the manor so that he will not leave."

"I wonder if you should also add extra guards," the healer suggested, "because if he was referring to what happened to him, it may be that he escaped, and he must be careful that the ones who did this do not reach him here."

"I believe you are right about that," Byakuya agreed, "but I will have the extra guards remain out of sight. The thought of guards was upsetting to Ichigo."

"Then, definitely, the guards should remain out of sight," the healer agreed, "I am going to take some readings and examine him a bit. Do you think you could stay to reassure the boy I'm not going to harm him?"

"Yes, of course," Byakuya said, following the healer back into the room.

Byakuya sat down beside the bed and touched Ichigo's hand lightly.

"Ichigo?"

The young man turned his head where it rested on his arms.

"Are you Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, "Oh...grey eyes and black hair," he chided himself, "You are Byakuya."

"Yes. Ichigo, I have asked Michio to examine you again. You remember that he is a healer? He will not hurt you."

"Okay," Ichigo said, sitting up straighter and undoing his yukata obediently.

Michio smiled at him and examined him carefully.

"You seem to be in good condition, now that they have you warm and dry," the healer observed, "You do seem undernourished."

"You don't need to eat if you have no powers," Ichigo commented dazedly, "It's a waste of good food."

"Actually, my boy, we want you to become strong enough to use your powers," Michio explained, "So, I want you to eat what your attendants bring for you."

Ichigo frowned and quivered, but gave Michio a short nod.

"Okay."

The healer finished his examination, then walked with Byakuya back to the garden doorway.

"Byakuya-sama, as I told you, what I see in that boy could not have just happened. I suspect that he was subjected to some kind of mental and emotional training that affected his mind. It may have occurred with physical reinforcements. I am going to run some tests on samples of his blood and reiatsu and I will speak with you after to give you a clearer picture of his condition, with recommendations for his treatment. I recommend that you keep him mildly sedated so he will be calm. And get the boy to eat. He has been severely underfed."

"I will see to it," Byakuya agreed.

He watched the healer leave, then stepped back into the room and moved to Ichigo's side, where he sat down and gave the troubled Shiba heir an encouraging smile.

"I am back, Ichigo."

"Byakuya," Ichigo acknowledged him.

The two looked up as Torio entered the room and set a plate of tamales on the nightstand, then left again. Byakuya served one of the steaming tamales from the larger plate onto a smaller one that had been provided and offered it to Ichigo.

"Would you like some of Shima Aderia's tamales?" he asked, "They are very good."

Ichigo's lips quivered and he whined softly.

"I'm so hungry!" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Byakuya handed him the little plate and Ichigo stared at the delicious food for a moment, then abandoned the fork and shoved the warm food into his mouth, using his bare hands. Byakuya said nothing at his shocking behavior, but served a second tamale onto a plate for himself and began to eat more properly. Ichigo noticed his behavior and blushed brightly. He licked the mess off his hands and wiped them on a napkin, then picked up the fallen fork and followed Byakuya's example. But even at the slower rate of eating, the tamales were swiftly depleted. Ichigo burped loudly and sighed sleepily. He handed the empty plate to Byakuya and snuggled down in the blankets.

Byakuya rose and started to leave the room, but froze as Ichigo's shaky voice sounded behind him.

"D-don't go!"

Byakuya walked back to the bed and sat down again, waiting quietly as Torio arrived and carried the used dishes out of the room.

"You want me to stay with you?" the Kuchiki heir asked.

"Byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you," Ichigo said in a dull, toneless voice.

"Did someone tell you this? Is that why you came to me?" Byakuya inquired.

"Shh," Ichigo hissed softly, "Now go!"

"Someone sent you to me? But who?" Byakuya mused.

Ichigo looked at him silently through weary eyes and slowly drifted off again. Byakuya touched him gently to invoke the sedative kido, then left him sleeping while he joined Tetsuya to place the increased barriers around the manor.

"There may be someone watching," he warned his cousin, "I want extra guards at every post and tell them to remain out of sight of my room. Ichigo is upset by the sight of them."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya replied. "I will see it is done immediately. If someone is watching us, I will find them."

Byakuya nodded briefly and took his leave of Tetsuya to return to his room. He stepped into the dressing area to change, then laid down in the attendant's recess, his eyes focused steadily on the sleeping Shiba heir as he slowly drifted off.

 _Who could have done this to him...and why?_

 _How did he escape them?_

 _I wonder if he will fully recover...I hope he will._

 _Ichigo..._


	3. Living Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Living Nightmare**

 **(My gratitude to Beaker (I think Byakuya will be the best thing for him.), Picklez80 (Strangely enough, I also emote very strongly when write, which explains the box of tissues and close proximity of dark chocolates!), KittyKins (He'll get more than hugs...), Tcas0518 (Aww, thanks for the compliment. With teachers peppering our family and me majoring in English, I was doomed to having pretty good use of the language! I do also edit carefully. I know how jarring spelling and other issues can be for readers.), Winterheart2000 (Here you go!), TehWonderer (Byakuya is distracted by Ichigo's recovery, but will make some discoveries soon.), Aizenfan6969 (I think 'destroy' is too nice a word for what he should do to them!), Periwinkle (Aww, I feel guilty, but I promise Ichi will get better with Bya's help!), Kyuumihaira (The wait's over!), Sakurahan (I don't think Bya's going to let Mayuri anywhere near Ichigo. And whoever did this will regret it!), GrimmIchisGrl (And the story rolls on!), YamiKeitsuki822 (Wicked things...terrible, horrible, evil things! We shall see.), DragonPrincess01 (Welcome back!), AsorenRM (I have forwarded your suggestion to Bya, and he smiled...scary!), Parnita (I will keep this story front burner, I promise!), TezuSezu (Glad you like the story! I will also be updating Cherry Blossom and the Strawberry again very soon!), ShadowKitten14 (I think Ichi's not quite ready to be carrying yet, but soon!), ShequitaChase (Thanks so much!), EirSensei (This and more Bya/Ichi is on the way!), Emmagem803 (Sure thing!), and Shima-Taicho31 (Ichigo will have a small army of friends jumping in to help him!) Enjoy the chapter!)**

A small movement of the bed in the attendant's recess brought Byakuya awake. His dark eyes opened and his body tensed for a moment. Then, he recognized the person slinking in under the covers next to him as the deeply troubled Shiba heir and relaxed slightly. He carefully avoided showing any overt reaction, only giving Ichigo a look of understanding and moving slightly to make room for him. A poignant throb of sympathy rose in his insides at seeing the spooked expression on the younger man's face.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" he asked calmly, "Were you unable to sleep?"

He saw that haunted look in Ichigo's golden brown eyes and sighed softly.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Y-yeah," Ichigo managed shakily, "B-but, Byakuya is a s-strong shinigami. He will protect you. Shh, now go!"

Byakuya turned onto his side and brushed several sweat dampened ginger hairs away from Ichigo's forehead. His slender fingers traced the curve of Ichigo's damp cheek and his smoky eyes watched closely as Ichigo panted against the powerful emotions that raged inside him, fighting for dominance.

"You had to run away from them," Byakuya acknowledged.

"Yeah. I was scared of the guards. I have no powers and they won't let me eat so I'll be weak."

"If you were weak, you wouldn't have ever escaped and made it back to us," Byakuya chided him gently, "You are not weak, Ichigo."

"It was just a little food so it wouldn't be missed," Ichigo mumbled, leaning forward to burrow into Byakuya's shoulder, "It will have to be enough."

"Is that what someone told you? Do you remember who helped you, Ichigo?"

The Shiba heir panted harder. He wrapped his arms around his shivering body and rocked back and forth.

"It was c-cold."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "It was cold and it was hard for you coming through the storm. I am glad you arrived safely."

"D-don't go?" Ichigo moaned, his head bowing as he rocked harder.

"I will stay with you," Byakuya promised.

He watched with sad eyes as Ichigo continued the strange rocking motion for several minutes, then he moved closer and slipped an arm around the quivering Shiba heir and gently coaxed him into lying down. Ichigo pressed up against Byakuya's side and buried his face in the clan leader's soft, pleasant smelling shoulder, loosing a little sobbing sigh as he gradually calmed.

"Byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you," Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes tightly, "Byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you. Byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you."

"You are safe now," Byakuya whispered into his ear as the Shiba heir's soft chanting continued, "I will stay close to you. Try to rest now, Ichigo."

He infused Ichigo's body with a gentle sleep kido that made his words begin to slur as he drifted off, rested against Byakuya's shoulder. Even after the younger man fell silent and still, Byakuya's fingers ran lightly through the short strands of ginger hair and gently traced the lines of his face, speaking very softly into the younger man's ear.

"It saddens me that you have been made to endure something so terrible...that you, who has always acted as a protector to others did not have anyone to protect him from something like this," the clan leader said thoughtfully, "And because you have, in the past, been my protector as well, I will make you this promise, Shiba Ichigo. I will be your protector this time. Now will be the time that I repay my debt to you. If through my life, through use of any of my powers, or even through my death, I swear I will be perfectly loyal to you and yield everything. Whatever it takes, I will find a way to make you strong again...to bring back the man who changed Soul Society and made it into a better place for us all. I will never forget who you are, or what you have done, regardless of what your captors did to you...or whether or not you recover. I will always be here. I will always protect you. You will have my complete devotion."

Byakuya inhaled in surprise as Ichigo's eyes opened and looked into his, defying the sedative kido, and his lips smiled very faintly as they unexpectedly sought his. Byakuya froze, not wanting to startle his unsettled friend, then an intense feeling of warmth and close connection flared between them as Ichigo gently kissed him. Sharp, biting flickers of painful memory cracked across Byakuya's shocked mind, erupting and changing too fast for him to make much sense of them beyond what he already knew.

 _This...? This is the state of Ichigo's mind now? This confused tumble of images, sights, sounds and sensations? He was not able to focus enough to recognize anyone or to make impressions I could recognize. All he understood was that he was to obey or he was tortured!_

 _It becomes almost regrettable that he was able to survive such a thing._

 _But, not only did he survive, someone helped him to escape, and now this kiss he gave me has shared without words all he is able to tell me. I must proceed from this point with extreme caution, after all, just because someone helped Ichigo escape doesn't mean the person had good intentions. Still, whoever it was may have affected Ichigo so that he would impart the information in his kiss...and that kiss was meant for me._

 _What does this mean?_

He blinked slowly and refocused on Ichigo, whose eyes had closed again and who was sleeping contentedly in his arms.

 _This has the feel of some kind of trap. I just can't begin to know what kind. I will have to make my moves cautiously to avoid the trap lines and hone in on the source, the true enemy here, and whatever foul plans they still might have! But first, I need to see that Ichigo is fully healed, to the best of our ability. That is the thing of greatest importance here. The rest can wait until Ichigo has recovered more fully._

He watched quietly as Ichigo slept, his mind replaying the soft, warm kiss the Shiba heir had offered him.

 _I felt something odd in his kiss. And even though he is powerless, I felt power in the vision I was given._

He felt a sudden twinge of apprehension and gently disentangled himself from the sleeping Shiba heir. He started to call for his attendant, then paused as Torio entered the room with Michio at his side.

"Byakuya-sama, I have the results of the tests I ran on Shiba Ichigo."

"Very well," the clan leader acknowledged, "But first, you must scan my body and see if you sense any transferred reiatsu from Ichigo to me."

"What?" the healer mused, "But...Shiba Ichigo _has_ no reiatsu or way to transmit it! That's part of what I came to tell you."

"Just do as I ask, quickly," Byakuya insisted.

The old healer shook his head and touched his wrinkled hands to the leader's face, then touched the area over each of his spirit centers. Slowly, the worry went out of his eyes and he nodded in approval.

"Your body has not been invaded by anything malevolent. I did sense that something had encountered your reiatsu and bound to it briefly. But it doesn't seem to have done any harm."

"I see," Byakuya said thoughtfully, "Then, the vision must have been transmitted that way."

"Pardon me, sir, but what vision is that?" Michio asked.

"I saw flashes of what seemed to be torments that Ichigo suffered. But...the connection to my mind was very powerful. I was concerned that more had happened than just a transfer of sensory information."

"I'm glad you had me check, but I am sure there is no damage or lingering reiatsu."

"That is a relief," noted the clan leader, "But you said that you had more information."

"You mind sharing that information with his own father?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Byakuya looked up to see Shiba Isshin, flanked by a flustered looking Tetsuya.

"I asked him to wait while I summoned you," the blue-eyed Kuchiki explained, "but he just pushed past and..."

"It's fine, Tetsuya," Byakuya said calmly, turning his attention to Isshin, "I would have made sure that the information reached you. I was swift in calling you to his side when he arrived here. I wouldn't have neglected to keep you informed, Shiba Isshin."

"Yeah, well, I don't understand exactly why he is still here. The place for my son is at home with his family."

"Perhaps we should hear from Ichigo's healer before you begin making demands," Byakuya suggested sternly.

"Fine," Isshin huffed in an annoyed tone, "Out with it, then. What did you find?"

Michio's eyes darkened and his head bowed slightly as he went on.

"Ichigo-sama's body showed signs of great torment," he reported solemnly, "as though he was tortured repeatedly and healed afterward. His physical systems are sound, but he is very weak from being injured and starved. I was able to detect that he has been exposed to several powerful sedatives and hallucinogens in a systematic fashion. Judging by his reduced ability to think and communicate properly, as well as the lack of parts of his memory, this suggests a regimen of mental training, along with physical punishments."

"Shit..." Isshin breathed.

"There is more," the healer said, sending chills down the spines of the other men in the room, "You already know that he has no detectable reiatsu right now. My first act was to try to restore his so that his reiatsu would work with mine in his healing. It had no effect, which made me suspicious, and the testing has confirmed my suspicion."

"What is that?" Byakuya asked warily.

"During the time of his torture and physical abuse, his own reiatsu was completely removed and his spirit centers were fitted with seals. More unsettling is that the seals are of a kind I have never encountered, and they are not represented in any of the references I consulted."

"What the hell does that mean?" Isshin asked, scowling, "What are you telling us?"

"I am telling you that I can't break the seal, and as long as that is true, I can't restore any of his reiatsu. Ichigo-sama is currently in a completely empty state and requires the mod soul that I placed in him to handle the forces of the reiatsu around him."

"But someone must be able to identify and break the seals," Byakuya surmised.

Michio gave them a sad look and shook his head gently.

"Neither consulting with Urahara Kisuke, nor testing the human girl's reject power against the seals has had any effect. Ichigo-sama is powerless and emptied of reiatsu, and he will remain that way unless we break the seals. But I will caution you that these were placed by an enemy, and this enemy may have tampered with Ichigo-sama to make testing breaking methods too dangerous. I felt a slight reaction in the seals when I examined them. It suggests the enemy expected him to be examined...and given that, the perpetrator will have also expected us to try to remove them."

"Damn it," Isshin fumed, "I swear I'm going to get to the bottom of this. But in the meantime, we should take care of Ichigo. Is he well enough that I can take him home?"

"He is stable enough to move, but..."

"Then, I'm taking him home," Isshin concluded brusquely.

"But...!" the healer objected, watching in dismay as Ichigo's father approached the bed and lifted his son gently.

"Let him go," Byakuya ordered quietly, stopping Tetsuya from reacting and making the old healer stiffen, but remain in place, "Ichigo's father will make the best decision for him. We need to respect that this is the Shiba heir. We have no right to continue to house him here if his clan objects and he is unable to decide for himself."

He watched with regretful eyes as Isshin nodded his approval and turned towards the garden doors.

"Thanks for taking care of him and getting him stabilized. I will have our healers follow up with you to continue his treatment at home."

He passed through the doorway, leaving the others gazing unhappily after him.

"I don't know if moving him is advisable," Michio intoned softly, "While he is physically recovered enough, he seems to have grounded himself with you, Byakuya-sama. I suspect that he will have a strong reaction to being..."

He broke off as a terrified shriek sounded outside the room. The three men dashed out and found Isshin crouching on the grass, near where he had Ichigo cornered against a small cluster of flowering bushes.

"Take it easy, okay?" Isshin said soothingly, "I'm just going to take you home now. Your attendant and our healers are waiting. They're gonna fix you up, okay, Ichigo?"

"N-no!" Ichigo sobbed, his teeth chattering and his arms wrapping tightly around his bent knees, "B-byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you. Byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you. Byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you!"

"What the hell...?" Isshin murmured, "What did those freaks do to him?"

He watched in dismay as Ichigo chanted the same words repeatedly and began to rock back and forth almost violently.

"I suspect that part of the mental conditioning impressed this upon him. He has been clinging to Byakuya-sama since he arrived and I suspected it might make him combative if you tried to move him."

"Well, why the heck didn't you say so?" Isshin complained.

"Sir, I tried but you...!"

"Eh, what's done is done," the elder Shiba said, waving him off, "So, it looks like the choices are to move him against his will, which would freak him out and might make him hurt himself trying to resist and get back here, or to leave him here and let your staff deal with him. Are you sure you want to do this, Byakuya? My kid's a mess right now, and it's anyone's guess how long he'll be that way."

"I want you to grant my clan temporary guardianship," Byakuya suggested, "I will inform my staff to give you free access to him, of course, and I will confer with you about all of his medical decisions."

"Doesn't seem like there's a better choice," Isshin grumbled, "I don't like this, especially since his captors may have _wanted_ him to be dependent on you. And if they were, it means..."

"That his escape was planned," Byakuya finished, "That hadn't eluded me as a possibility. But as we have to focus on healing Ichigo if we are to learn enough to pursue his captors, I am afraid that we are forced to act in favor of that, rather than what you or I might want."

"Yeah," Isshin agreed, "This whole thing stinks of a trap, you know."

"I am aware," Byakuya replied quietly.

"You be careful, okay? You better have someone watching your back, because if these guys can do shit like this to the one who brought down Juha Bach, you're in real danger, Byakuya."

"That had not escaped me either," the Kuchiki leader said solemnly, "But for now, let's focus on Ichigo."

He moved to Ichigo's side, kneeling in the rain dampened grass and touching one of the arms that was wrapped tightly around Ichigo's bent knees.

"Ichigo," he said gently, "your father has given his permission for you to stay here to be treated."

At Byakuya's words, Ichigo's hard rocking slowed, then ceased and he lifted his head to look at the Kuchiki heir through teary eyes.

"Okay," he managed in a choked voice.

"Do you think you can walk?" Byakuya asked, standing and helping him to his feet.

"Y-yeah," the Shiba heir answered shakily, leaning against Byakuya's side as they turned back towards the Kuchiki leader's room.

"You take care of my boy," Isshin said, frowning, "and you tell me as soon as you have any idea who was responsible. Whoever it is, is gonna get destroyed."

"I will keep you informed," Byakuya agreed, turning his attention back to the stumbling Shiba heir.

"It's cold," Ichigo said, shivering, "It's really cold."

"You will be warm back in bed," Byakuya promised him, "Come with me, Ichigo."

"Okay," Ichigo said meekly.

He sagged against Byakuya's shoulder and fell into the bed as he reached it. Byakuya tucked him in beneath the covers and nodded in approval.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Try to get some sleep now."

Byakuya turned to walk back out into the gardens, but was stopped a few steps away.

"Don't go?"

One dark grey eye glanced back over a shoulder.

"I am only leaving for a moment to speak to your healer," he explained.

"P-please don't go," Ichigo whispered, "I can't go back there. I can't. I'll die if I go back there. I know I will."

Byakuya moved back to the bed and sat down beside the trembling Shiba heir. He slipped a hand into Ichigo's and looked into his eyes.

"I won't let anyone take you anywhere," he promised, "And I won't let anyone hurt you."

Ichigo smiled up at him and touched his face with appreciative fingers.

"Byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you."

Byakuya felt an unsettling twinge inside at the repeated words, but kissed Ichigo's hand gently and nodded in affirmation.

"I will protect you, Ichigo. And I will find the ones who did this...and put an end to them."


	4. Being Unbroken

**Chapter 4: Being Unbroken**

 **(Still on vacation and in a location where Internet is spotty and connection terminates unexpectedly. I'm typing and posting fast and will have to catch up on shout outs next chapter. Enjoy! I have a couple more days here, then I should resume a more steady posting pattern again. I am loving the fresh air and lovely views. It's good to get away from it all sometimes. I got to ride a black horse that I pretended was Arashi as we walked a forested trail. Man does that ever get the creative juices flowing! Once I am home and having good Internet, I am going to be very, very prolific!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Three weeks later)**

Byakuya woke well before dawn and found Ichigo as he had been the night before, curled up comfortably next to him with his face buried in a pillow of black satin strands. He was relieved to see a much calmer expression than the tormented one that had persisted through most of the past three weeks, every time he had tried to fall asleep.

 _At first, he could barely close his eyes without waking again shortly after from terrifying dreams he was unable to even describe. The first several times, he reverted to complete helplessness, just resting in my arms, trembling and repeating those same words._

 _I suspect there is more to them than Ichigo just using them to comfort himself. The more I think about it, the more it seems that someone wanted Ichigo to become dependent on me. And further, the fact that the insight I was given into Ichigo's mind was relayed through a kiss has unnerving connotations._

 _I am certain that whoever fed Ichigo those specific words, whoever prepared him to deliver the information with a kiss, and whoever helped him to escape, has a complex plan in mind and will be close by, watching us. Normally, Tetsuya or I would already have detected anyone of substantial power, but this enemy moves in the shadows..._

Byakuya suffered a disconcerting flicker of memory.

 _The quincies moved in the shadows._

A shiver went through him as he recalled the murder of the first division fukutaichou, the decimation of the Gotei 13 and the fall of the former Captain Commander. The shiver became a cold chill as he remembered his own near death and his confession to Ichigo.

 _Juha Bach is dead, but there were quincies who escaped. We never did learn how to manipulate the shadows as they do, so this could be a group of escaped quincies. And Ichigo being the one who destroyed the quincy king, they would have plans to punish or kill him. It makes sense that they would avenge their king, but...why this way? Why not simply kill Ichigo? Could they be setting him up to kill me or someone else? And why the focus on me? On my connection with Ichigo?_

 _So many questions..._

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly to work out the tension that had risen inside him, and when he opened them again, he found Ichigo looking at him quietly and wearing a calm expression as his fingers played with the tumbled strands of Byakuya's hair.

Byakuya smiled.

"You look much improved this morning, Ichigo," he commented, making no move to stop the Shiba heir as Ichigo moved on to lightly trace the sides of the clan leader's face, "It seems that the kido I used to induce dreamless sleep provided you with some relief. I am glad."

"Yeah," Ichigo acknowledged, "Thanks, Byakuya. I feel better now."

"You sound better as well," Byakuya agreed, "You seem more like yourself these past several days."

Ichigo managed a soft, sarcastic laugh and sat up beside Byakuya, looking out through the open doors, into the fragrant gardens.

"You mean, I don't sound as crazy?" he asked softly.

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"You didn't sound crazy before," he said sternly, "You were just coping. Ichigo, you have been through something unimaginable."

"How do you know what I've been through?" Ichigo asked, a haunted note in his tone, "I still don't even remember what happened exactly."

"It's all right," Byakuya assured him, lacing his fingers into the younger man's and squeezing gently, "For now, we need to focus on your recovery. We will work on finding answers after you have been healed."

Ichigo's gaze fell and he focused on their interlaced fingers.

"Do you think they'll be able to heal me?" he asked with surprising steadiness, "I heard what your healer said about the seals that day."

"Don't worry about that," Byakuya chided him, "Urahara Kisuke is still working on that, as is the vizard, Hachi. The brightest minds in all of Soul Society are working on this. We _will_ be able to heal you, Ichigo, but it may just take time."

"Yeah," sighed the Shiba heir wearily, "I know."

He leaned against Byakuya's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I wonder if we have that kind of time, don't you?"

"I don't want you to worry about that either," Byakuya answered carefully, "Now that your mind is clearing, I want you to focus on getting stronger and more centered. This enemy that abducted you likely still has plans for you. You must be prepared for dealing with that."

"I know you won't let them hurt me," Ichigo breathed softly.

 _His words indicate a clearer mind_ , Byakuya noted, _but they still indicate also that he is coping with something._

He studied Ichigo's much calmer face.

 _He acted so differently before, rocking and chanting to comfort himself. He is not showing those signs of stress anymore, but his comment about me not letting 'them' hurt him is just a more lucid version of what the person who helped him escape must have fed him. 'Byakuya is a strong shinigami. He will protect you.' Ichigo is even probably aware, on some level, that he is doing this. But what else can he do? We can't hope to pursue and stop whoever this is until we learn something more._

 _I wonder how much time we have before this enemy makes another move..._

"You are correct," he said quietly, "I won't let anyone hurt you. And I will try to help you reconstruct what happened to you, so that we can stop any future plans your captors have."

"So, you also think they aren't finished with me," Ichigo stated solemnly.

"That is true. But leave that in my hands. Rest. Let your body and mind be healed and strengthened. We will find our answers once you are well enough."

"Yeah, sorry. I just can't help thinking about it."

"That is understandable," Byakuya acknowledged, "And if it helps for you to talk about it, then do so. Just try not to think about this to the point of obsession. It's not healthy to do that."

"Yeah, I know. I may be messed up right now, but thanks to you, I'm getting better."

"I am glad to help. But...if you are not going back to sleep, would you like to walk in the gardens before we have something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said, smiling, "That would be nice."

The two men exited the bed and moved into the dressing area, where they donned warm robes and sandals before moving out onto the garden trail. For a time, they walked without speaking, just breathing in the cold, freshly scented morning air and enjoying the waking sounds of the birds, the splashing of the koi in the small ponds and the loveliness of the flowers and blooming trees. Byakuya kept his senses extended and alert, but sensed little beyond the quiet presence of Tetsuya, who it seemed was, as usual, in the presence of the Shima clan leader.

 _But it is probably a good thing he is with Tetsuya, given that we have a dangerous enemy whose moves we cannot see at present. Tetsuya, Arashi and Kurushimi as well are going to be critical in stopping whatever plans our enemy has._

"Byakuya, can I ask you something?" Ichigo said suddenly, derailing the clan leader's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Did you dream anything during the night?" the Shiba heir asked, "I mean, did you have a dream with me in it?"

"That is an interesting question," Byakuya observed, pausing to examine a newly planted section of the gardens for a moment, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I was curious. I didn't think I had any dreams after you made me sleep, but I do remember being in my inner world. I saw you there."

Byakuya tilted his head slightly, his brow furrowing as he considered.

"I don't remember...although, I have a vague impression of being in a city. It was strange, though. All of the buildings were..."

"...on their sides," Ichigo finished, his eyes widening, "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, giving him a mystified look, "And it was raining. Ichigo..."

"You _were_ there," Ichigo sighed, sounding relieved, "I thought it was a dream."

"It might still have been," Byakuya said, frowning, "Remember, your powers are being suppressed. I wouldn't have known that you could enter your inner world, given that. And even if you could, I don't know how I would be able to...unless, perhaps, you called me there?"

"I don't know," Ichigo confessed, "The rain made me feel confused. I mean, I did enter your uncle Koga's inner world that time, so maybe you could have been called into mine. But what happened between Muramasa and me was because of Muramasa's power. Do you think it's possible that I did call you there and you were somehow brought inside?"

Byakuya frowned.

"It is not _impossible_ ," he admitted, "There are, in fact, some other accounts of this happening in the clan leader journals of my predecessors. I haven't examined it closely, but I do know that when it occurred, it was between bonded individuals."

"Bonded?" Ichigo repeated, studying Byakuya's handsome profile and considering, "But you and I aren't bonded, right? We never were anything but enemies, and then friends."

"But don't you see? Those are bonds," Byakuya explained, "You know very well how strong the bonds of friendship can be. And although you may not realize it, when we were enemies, even then, there were powerful bonds that formed between us. The emotion may have been very dark and destructive, but we were connected in how strongly we fought on either side of that conflict. And, for my part, I was not committed to my task of seeing to Rukia's punishment by execution. In the end, I wanted to fail in that responsibility. I couldn't let you win, but being less resolved in my task and inwardly wanting you to defeat me weakened the connection of mind, body and soul that are the cornerstone of any shinigami's power."

"So you're saying that our being enemies, then friends is the reason why I could allow you into my inner world?"

"It is possible," Byakuya confirmed, "The events that transpired between us caused a deep, emotive resonance that does not disappear, merely because we have moved on. What happened before resonates between us whenever we encounter each other, affecting the way we communicate."

Ichigo offered the clan leader a little, amused smile.

"You mean, like how you used to bring me here after every battle and have me healed, then the second I was well again, you'd tell me to go home."

Byakuya looked at him for a moment, but said nothing.

"You know, this time you might have to kick me out before I'm healed, since it looks like I won't be..."

Ichigo froze and went silent as Byakuya's fine fingertips touched his lips, stopping him.

"Do not say such a thing," he said firmly, "You are going to get well. And when you are, yes, I will tell you to go home. Not only that, you will be pleased to hear it."

Ichigo stared raptly into Byakuya's dark, somber eyes with his lips still touching the Kuchiki heir's fingertips. Byakuya's expression reflected curiosity and a measure of wariness as Ichigo captured his hand as he tried to withdraw it, then he turned it and gently kissed the back.

"Thank you," he said genuinely, "You always find a reason to believe in me, even when I have trouble believing in myself."

"Ichigo..."

Byakuya stiffened reflexively and his eyes closed involuntarily as the Shiba heir leaned forward suddenly and kissed him, while pressing the Kuchiki leader's hand to his chest.

"Do you feel that?" Ichigo asked softly, "How hard my heart is beating right now? I can tell that yours is too. Is that what you mean when you say our souls resonate, Byakuya?"

Byakuya's eyes opened and stared at him for a moment, then he pulled free of the Shiba heir and stepped back slightly.

"That was...inadvisable," he managed a bit breathlessly, "When you kissed me before...that was when I was able to connect with your memories, and now our minds may be connecting while we sleep."

"But isn't that good?" Ichigo inquired, frowning, "When I got here, I could barely talk. I couldn't think straight or remember much, but even if I still don't remember and I have no powers, my mind is recovering. My body is too. And I think you know my heart is stronger also...and that's why I'm okay with there being more between us. If you don't feel the same for me, just say so. I won't fall apart again, I promise."

"This isn't about how I feel for you," Byakuya said evasively, "I am certainly not unaffected by you. But I have to wonder. Are you sure that these impulses you have to initiate a physical connection with me aren't something that your captors...?  
"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, his expression going from surprised to angry, "No! How could you think that? You just said that I'm better. You think I don't know how I feel about you? You think someone could just...manipulate me into feeling like this?"

"I don't know," Byakuya answered, an unusual edge of tension in his voice, "I am just saying that while I am still assisting you in your healing, it is reckless to begin a relationship."

"Is this because I've lost my powers and you don't know if they'll come back? You're worried I'll be weak like this forever?"

"No," Byakuya said firmly, "This has nothing to do with your powers. I believe you will get well. I am committed to helping you."

Ichigo scowled.

"Well, maybe if you're so convinced that we're being manipulated, I shouldn't be here at all. Is this your way of getting me to leave?"

"I don't want you to leave," Byakuya argued, "It wouldn't be safe for you."

"Is that right?" Ichigo challenged him, "And you think only you can protect me? What about Kukaku? My dad? Our elders? You know, my clan's pretty strong too, and my dad wants me to come home. It seems like you'll be relieved not to have to deal with me."

"Ichigo, that is not true."

"Are you sure? You seem worried about us being too close, but I can't just shut down what I feel like that. That's who I am...and now I'm well enough to remember it! So if the choice is between holding back and getting out, then I'm leaving."

He started to turn, but heard a quick flash step and found himself face-to-face with Byakuya and looking into an expression that was an odd mingling of anger and barely concealed fear. Byakuya's hands wrapped around his upper arms and Ichigo stood still, glaring into the Kuchiki leader's piqued eyes.

"Don't leave," he said insistently.

"You heard what I said," Ichigo answered stiffly, "I don't want to play games with you. I just can't do that, Byakuya."

"Are you telling me that if I do not give in to you right now, you will leave and that will be the end of this?" he asked pointedly, "This must happen now or not ever?"

Ichigo paused, looking back at him in surprise.

"No," he assured the Kuchiki leader, "It just means that we should just admit what we're obviously both feeling here...unless I'm wrong and you don't feel anything for me."

"I never said that."

"Then, what _are_ you saying?" Ichigo demanded, "Byakuya, what are you afraid of?"

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I have vowed to protect you," he said emphatically, "My focus must be on that and helping you to heal. If I indulge in a relationship with you under these conditions, I could compromise my ability to do those things."

"Bullshit," Ichigo countered stubbornly, "This is the same thing you did to Rukia when you took her in. You haven't learned anything, have you? You still try to push everything down and feel nothing. So fine! Go ahead and shut me out. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine now. You did what you needed to do."

"No," Byakuya insisted, "I haven't come close. You are still...in pain, Ichigo. You are still not sleeping or eating well enough, and we still need to unravel the mystery surrounding the seals on your spirit centers."

"Look, I appreciate what you did for me," Ichigo said, calming slightly, "But I just can't do this. I can't...stay here and pretend I'm not having feelings for you. You can't ask me to do that. If I try to shut down the way you do, I'll explode. That's how I am."

"I understand what I am asking of you, and I want you to understand that I am equally interested in you. I just..."

He paused and swallowed anxiously, suddenly aware that the hands that still held Ichigo's arms were shaking softly.

"There is just too much at risk," he went on, forcing his hands to let go, "I don't want to make any mistakes. I have already lost someone I loved. I have failed to protect subordinates who died because of my inability to protect them...Ichigo, if I lost you, I don't think I could ever..."

Byakuya made a sound of surprise and dismay as Ichigo's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.

"Ichigo!"

The Shiba heir's hot mouth crashed into his, leaving him breathless and making his legs weaken beneath him. As they separated again, a haunted look overcome Byakuya's comely face and he turned his head to avoid Ichigo's glaring eyes.

"Reckless fool!" he chided the unrepentant Shiba heir, "Do you understand that you are probably doing exactly what your enemy wants you to do? You're playing right into their hands!"

"My enemy _wants me_ to fall in love with you?" Ichigo repeated skeptically, "That's crazy, Byakuya...and believe me, I know what crazy is."

"Ichigo..."

"I was kidding," the Shiba heir chuckled, stealing another kiss, "I just don't see how us falling for each other is going to help _them_. If anything, it brings us closer together so we can watch out for each other."

He paused and laughed at himself.

"Well, I guess not really, since I'm still powerless. But that's no reason to hold back. You know, don't you? Even if you hold back, there are no guarantees. I'll bet you didn't hold back when you loved Hisana."

He chuckled again at the blush his words conjured on the Kuchiki leader's normally calm face.

"N-no," Byakuya confessed, "I gave her everything...and I lost everything."

"You won't lose me," Ichigo promised.

"We could lose each other," Byakuya countered solemnly, "however...holding back is no guarantee we will not lose each other anyway."

Ichigo's face brightened.

"Then, you'll stop resisting me?"

"Don't you know already?" Byakuya sighed resignedly, letting his head rest on Ichigo's shoulder, "You are quite _irresistible_."

"Thanks," Ichigo responded sincerely, "You're pretty irresistible yourself."

Byakuya closed his eyes and breathed in Ichigo's warm, masculine scent, his heart aching at how thin Ichigo's body felt in his embrace.

"We must be very cautious," he warned the younger man, "We have too much to lose if we become careless."

"We'll be okay," Ichigo said firmly, "We'll be careful. I'm going back to the room. I'm sure our food is waiting by now."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will be there in a moment. I want to check in with the watch."

As Ichigo turned away, flash steps sounded and Tetsuya and Kurushimi suddenly appeared. Byakuya met their gaze warily.

"Have you sensed anything?" he asked the two.

"Only for a moment," Tetsuya revealed, "It was too brief for us to close in on. But at least we know now for certain that someone is watching."

"These are the ones who broke the strength of Shiba Ichigo," Byakuya reminded him, "I don't know that just knowing they are here is nearly enough. We have to figure out who they are, where they are, why they are watching and what their plans are for all of us."

Tetsuya nodded.

"We will continue to search for them," he resolved.

"Thank you."

He started to take his leave of them, but was stopped by Kurushimi's questioning voice.

"Byakurai, I do not want to offend you, but...are you sure about what you are doing? While it is clear that my cousin is much better than he was, Ichibun is still vulnerable."

Byakuya looked back at him calmly.

"If you were watching, then you know that he gave me no choice."

Kuri chuckled and nodded.

"That is our Ichibun. And while this situation worries me, I am glad to see him recovering his spirits. He has you to thank for that."

Byakuya sighed wearily and turned away.

"Let us keep him safe and stop whatever plans this enemy has...and then we can talk about who should be thanked."

He flash stepped to his bedroom and disappeared inside, leaving Tetsuya and Kuri looking after him.


	5. Cornered

**Chapter 5: Cornered**

 **(Thanks so much to Beaker (That's so funny your request came just as I finished the chapter!), Tazbird (You've got it! Here you go!), BleachLover (How about right now?), Aizenfan6969 (Ah yes, there is love blooming, but it needs to move from dependence to more of an emotional love, which will happen as the story goes on.), Anon (Sure thing! I have more on the way), Emmagem803 (Yes, you hit the nail on the head. The relationship they have isn't completely healthy, so there will be hitches as they go along.), KittyKins (Yeah, holding back doesn't seem like much of an option...), Willow (Well, here you go!), Picklez80 (So glad you like it!), Featherfoot (Well, who can resist cute Ichigo on the attack! lol), Winterheart2000 (You know Bya, always thinking too much...), TehWonderer (Ahem, sooner rather than later, I think!), Parnita (Yes, as fun as the budding romance is, there is something lurking...), Tcas0518 (All right, I'll try not to be too mean, but love is never easy, is it?), Chaos (Aww, how can I resist that?), TezuSezu (There's a lot here on a psychological level that is playing out. It's fun to write!), Daddys little crazy bitch (Aww, thanks!), Shima-taicho31 (You've been quiet for a while. How is life treating you, Buddy?), Kyuumihaira (Bya/Ichi is painfully cute!), AkiraNatsume (More is on the way!), and GrimmIchisgrl (Yup, Ichigo knows how to work Bya pretty well!) Have a great day, everyone! Love, Spunky)**

"You look wonderful!" Toshi said enthusiastically, admiring the expensive and perfectly tailored red and black kimono he had dressed the Shiba heir in, "But Byakuya-sama does employ the very best tailors in Soul Society. It is a family who has designed clothing for many generations."

"This does look amazing," Ichigo agreed, smiling at his attendant, "I just wish I was getting dressed up for something more interesting than a stupid noble's council meeting. Everything about that council bores me enough to make me fall asleep just thinking of going there."

Toshi chuckled.

"I think most of the family feels the same about that group."

"They're just a bunch of old men who like to throw their weight around, disapproving of everything anyone tries to do and trying to order everyone around. The only reason I'm putting up with them is because they might try to convince Byakuya to stop avoiding the issue and marry me."

Toshi's eyes widened.

"You think they would do that? I mean, I see where joining your clans would be good for the preservation of ability in noble families, but..."

"You know they just don't know what to do with me, now that the healers say it looks like the seals are unbreakable. They're gonna just say that I'm never going to have any powers again, so they might as well marry me to someone and hope my kids have strong powers too."

"B-but doesn't it bother you, having people look at you like that and just give up on you? I assure you, Byakuya-sama is still trying very hard to see your powers are restored. You don't believe they will be?"

Ichigo sighed resignedly.

"I don't know if they will or they won't. I know Kisuke won't stop trying to help me, and Byakuya won't stop believing they will find an answer, but those old farts are from powerful families, and they don't like waiting. They'll want to marry me off. Just watch."

Toshi looked back at him with a somber expression.

"And how do you really feel about being married to someone like that? You can't want this..."

"As long as the one they make me marry is Byakuya, I don't care," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "As I am, I can't protect anyone anymore or do anything. Maybe settling down and having kids is a good idea."

"But, are you in love with Byakuya-sama?" Toshi asked worriedly.

"I trust him," Ichigo said distantly, "I feel safe with him. It'll be fine. So, if they say they want us to get married, I'll marry him."

"Well, he is very fond of you," Toshi said bracingly, his blue eyes still radiating sympathy, "He is always finding ways to show that...new kimonos and small gifts from places he goes."

"Yeah, he's been really great, but I don't know if he's really in love or he's just taking care of me. Maybe because he's the only one I trust, he's trying to make the best of things."

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Toshi asked, shaking his head, "He seems very affectionate."

"He's being kind," Ichigo sighed, "When I kiss him, he's always hesitant in kissing me back and he's careful not to let things go very far. I think he feels sorry for me, because I used to be strong and now, I'm just broken."

"But...what is broken in you will be mended, Ichigo," Byakuya's voice said from behind them.

Toshi made a sound of surprise and dismay, but Ichigo only smiled as they turned and encountered the handsome Kuchiki leader, dressed in an achingly lovely royal purple kimono with touches of gold near the collar, sleeves and hemline.

"Byakuya, you look...really great."

"Thank you," Byakuya answered, looking approvingly at the Shiba heir, "and that kimono looks perfect on you. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"If there is nothing else, then I will leave you, sirs," Toshi said, bowing.

"Thanks, Toshi. You can go," Ichigo said, keeping his eyes fixed on Byakuya's.

"Are you ready to leave?" Byakuya asked.

"In a second," Ichigo answered, "Just, before we go, tell me something. Do you really still believe that Kisuke...or anyone will be able to restore my powers?"

Byakuya answered without hesitation.

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that?"

Byakuya arched a fine eyebrow and Ichigo colored slightly.

"Right, you don't really mince words when it comes to that. If you didn't think I'd get my powers back, you'd say so."

"I would. Stop worrying about that," the Kuchiki leader chided him gently, taking his hands, "That isn't something that is in your power to control."

"Oh, and what is...?" Ichigo asked sadly, his eyes dropping.

Byakuya let go of one of the younger man's hands and placed a warm palm on his chest, over his heart.

"This," he said, more softly, "You have always been guided by your heart, and even if there's nothing that you can do right now, you can be strong here, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes teared in the corners and his smile wavered.

"It doesn't feel so strong," he managed softly.

A faint smile touched Byakuya's lips.

"A heart's measure isn't gathered by how hard it beats, Ichigo, but that it beats despite everything. As long as your heart beats, there is hope."

Ichigo felt a sudden urge to kiss Byakuya, but only swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're right."

"Come," Byakuya said, taking his hand, "Tetsuya and Shima taichou are waiting."

The two left the bedroom and walked out into the gardens, where Tetsuya and Kuri awaited them on the backs of Tetsuya's Arabian stallion and Kuri's silver Andalusian. Tetsuya offered a hand to Byakuya and helped him up onto Arashi's back, while Kuri helped Ichigo mount behind him. The two stallions fell in together and walked out the front gates of Kuchiki Manor, headed for the hall of the Noble's General Council.

"Is that a new kimono, Ichibun?" Kuri asked appreciatively, "I must say, Byakurai has excellent tailors."

"Yeah, I think it's my new favorite. I just wish we were going somewhere more interesting. I've barely left Kuchiki Manor since I came back. I know everybody's worried I'll get kidnapped again, but..."

"But it would be good for you to have some time away from home," Byakuya agreed, "I think after the meeting, we could go out to lunch, if you wish."

Ichigo brightened.

"Really? Where?"

"You can choose," Byakuya offered, "There is a restaurant owned by a family that has been in the industry for five hundred years and are among the best culinary specialists in Soul Society. We could go there. Or...alternatively, there is a noodle shop that Renji frequents that is more friendly and casual. Still another option would be to visit the park and have lunch served where we can view the sakura trees that have come into bloom."

"Those all sound great," Ichigo said, thinking, "I want to do them all."

Byakuya smiled.

"Then, just choose which one we will do today, and we will do the others in the future."

Ichigo nodded.

"I think the park," he decided, "I feel like being outside, but as much as I love your gardens..."

"You haven't seen much outside but them in some time," Byakuya acknowledged, "The park it is, then."

He summoned a hell butterfly and breathed a few instructions into it before setting it free.

"Thanks, Byakuya. It'll be fun, I'm sure. I just wish we could skip this stupid meeting and get to the picnic already."

"You are not alone in that," Byakuya assured him.

The horses stopped as they arrived at the council hall steps, and Byakuya and Ichigo dismounted.

"Ichigo!" Isshin called, flash stepping over to them.

"Hey dad," Ichigo said quietly, "Good to see you."

Isshin's eyes saddened at the lack of spirit in his son's response, but nodded and smiled at him.

"Good to see you too, segare," Isshin went on, "Don't take any crap from those old men today. They piss you off or try anything..."

"I've got you and Byakuya to handle them. I don't need to do anything," Ichigo said with almost eerie calm, "I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry so much."

He turned and started up the steps, leaving Byakuya and Isshin together at the bottom.

"He doesn't look so good," Isshin observed, "Is he all right? I mean, as all right as he can be?"

"I think the situation is wearing on his spirits," Byakuya admitted, "It would be hard on anyone, but especially Ichigo, because he is not used to having to be protected. He is used to relying on his own strength."

"Yeah, well, we haven't given up."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "but we do have to proceed carefully."

"You think the council's going to pressure me to marry Ichigo off now, don't you?" Isshin inquired.

"Very likely," Byakuya affirmed, "I hope you have a plan in mind."

"Like I have a choice," Isshin sighed, "Our council isn't even as stuffy as this one, but they see that we haven't made much progress beyond healing Ichigo. He doesn't remember what happened, he can't use his powers, and even Urahara can't promise a fix for that. Byakuya, I need you to agree to marry Ichigo."

Byakuya considered the request silently for a moment.

"You understand that the ones who took him have shown clear signs of that being what they want. Me accepting Ichigo's hand and beginning the courtship will set their plans into motion, if that is the case...and Ichigo cannot fight back."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks. But we're kinda being backed into a corner, here. Look, you love my son, don't you?"

"Yes," Byakuya confessed softly, "But as much as Ichigo indicates he would approve of the match, I don't know that he really returns my feelings. He does show affection, but his words betray more of a dependence."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. I know it's asking a lot to have you take on someone who may not love you exactly, but it's what Ichigo wants, and it seems like we're out of other options. Just...make him happy, okay? That's what really matters here. I want my kid to be as happy as he can be."

"I understand."

The two men ascended the steps and entered the building together, then each moved to his clan's box within the large gathering arena. Byakuya glanced briefly at Ichigo, where he sat at his father's side, his eyes downcast, then he sighed and turned his head to look up where the grand councilor was making his entrance.

"Lords and Ladies, I thank you for attending," he said, nodding approvingly, "I will get right down to business. We have all been very concerned for the healing and rehabilitation of Shiba Ichigo. We will hear from his healer and then consider what might be the best course of action in his continued treatment. Kuchiki Michio, please inform the council as to Ichigo's progress."

Michio stood and glanced at Byakuya, who gave him an approving nod.

"Shiba Ichigo has made good physical progress. All of his injuries have healed and he has begun strength and agility training. Byakuya-sama has been mentoring him in Hakudo, and improving his sword skills. At the last assessment, it seemed he was the equal of what he was when he was abducted.

Unfortunately, although Ichigo-sama's body has healed, his powers remain under the seals. Although hope certainly still exists and numerous talented persons are working to resolve the problem, Ichigo-sama remains unable to focus reiatsu, to use any kido, or to make his zanpakutou function. He can speak to the zanpakutou spirit, who has confirmed that the seals are getting in the way of Ichgio-sama's recovery of his shinigami abilities."

"Are there any other concerns about his well-being or recovery?" the grand councilor asked.

"No," Michio answered, "It is only that he has no ability to use his powers. He is functionally powerless until we find a way to release the seals."

The grand councilor nodded.

"Very well. Then, given the situation and the fact that it has been several months now, we must consider what is best for Ichigo and for the preservation of his powers within the Shiba line. Do you know if Ichigo could father a child?"

"Yes," Michio answered, "He should be able to either father a child or have one himself, if paired with a male. His body is sufficiently strong, and although he cannot channel reiatsu, we have determined that through infusions from the child's father, he could successfully carry a child, using the noble clan's male breeder ability."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Isshin asked, frowning, "You know as well as I do that the breeder ability we guys have is hard on our bodies. Ichigo's already been through enough. He shouldn't be forced to do this."

"Well, we could pair him with a female," the grand councilor offered, "There would be no need for infusions then."

"Don't you think I should get some say in what happens to me?" Ichigo asked, standing.

All eyes in the room focused on him as he looked up at the grand councilor. Yuudai looked down at him quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"We, of course, want to hear what you wish and we will consider it while we discuss your future. No one here wants to force anything unpleasant on you, Ichigo. Go ahead, tell us your thoughts."

"I get that you are all concerned about me and I appreciate that," Ichigo acknowledged, "I also know that you're worried about anything else happening before I have kids. The war was hard on all of the clans, and I understand you are worried about having more noble babies and preserving power. But I don't think anyone who doesn't want to get married should have to."

"Are you saying you are unwilling?" Yuudai asked.

"No, I will get married, if that's what you want me to do, but...I don't want anyone picking my spouse. If it's best that I get married now, I want to be able to ask the person I want to marry, and to have their agreement."

"And is the person you would ask here?" Yuudai inquired.

"Yeah."

Ichigo turned and looked at Byakuya, who looked quietly back at him.

"I want to marry Kuhciki Byakuya, but only if it's okay with him too."

The grand councilor's eyes found Byakuya's, and the Kuchiki leader stood.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Ichigo requests your hand in marriage. Do you accept?"

Byakuya's head bowed and his eyes closed for a moment.

"I do," he said softly.

"Very well," said Yuudai, "Due to the extraordinary circumstances, the council general has previously voted not to have you endure a prescribed courtship and ceremony. The paperwork only needs to be signed before you leave, then the marriage will be final and you may see to the consummation and conception of the heir immediately. This matter is now closed and council is dismissed."

Byakuya remained standing as the other representatives exited, and Ichigo and Isshin came to join him.

"So, that's it? No wedding ceremony, no blessings, no party, not even a 'congratulations?' Sheesh..." Isshin muttered.

"Do you really feel like celebrating?" Ichigo asked, shaking his head, "They're just embarrassed for me, for going from being savior of Soul Society to being useless except to have babies. Let's just go and sign the papers. Get it over with."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, taking the younger man's hand in his, "You...do know that I don't see things that way, don't you? I still believe that you will get well and you will get your powers back."

"Yeah, I know that," Ichigo said, smiling and squeezing his hand, "Why do you think I wanted to marry you?"

"We can have an actual ceremony, if you wish. I will plan to take place at the manor, and you can invite anyone you like."

Ichigo lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"It's fine. I think it would only make everyone feel uncomfortable, because they'd know what the marriage is really about."

"And what is that?" Byakuya asked.

"Come on. You know they just want me to have babies."

"And you think that is why I agreed to this?" Byakuya challenged him.

Ichigo's eyes reflected doubt for a moment, then he lowered them again.

"No."

"And you are correct. I accepted the marriage because I have fallen in love with you, and I didn't want you to have to marry someone else. I will admit that I would have preferred a normal courtship and a ceremony, and not being rushed through this, but as you would be uncomfortable with that, we will sign the papers and not have any of that."

"Sorry," Ichigo said, tears threatening again, "I just...think that it's better not to draw this out or make it public, you know? Maybe later...if..."

He went quiet as Byakuya's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.

"You will get your powers back and regain your lost pride, Ichigo," he whispered, kissing the younger man, "I promise you will. And when you do, you must promise that we will be wed again in front of our friends and family...with full honors to the occasion."

Inexplicably, Ichigo found himself wearing a genuine smile.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Okay, I promise."


	6. The Healing Heart

**Chapter 6: The Healing Heart**

Ichigo walked quietly at Byakuya's side, listening to the intermittent sounds of people talking and birds chirping as the two left the hall of the Noble's General Council and headed towards the park that stood near the sixth division. Tetsuya and Kuri followed a short distance behind, their mounts walking slowly, side-by-side and the two exchanging soft conversation and occasional kisses.

"So, Tetsuya and Kuri really seem like they're in love," Ichigo commented, "Is that okay with you? Kuri's a clan leader and a taichou, but he's...kinda different. You're pretty protective of Tetsuya."

"Shima Kurushimi is different, in both good and unsettling ways," Byakuya agreed, "but the more important fact is that he loves Tetsuya the way my cousin deserves to be loved, and despite having held himself back from love for many years after losing his first husband, Tetsuya has given his heart willingly to Kurushimi. I won't stand in their way."

"They're cute together," Ichigo said, smiling, "They look happy. Do you think they'll get married?"

"They had better, at some point, considering that they have been intimate and showing overt signs of their love in public places. It would be scandalous if they did not. I believe Kurushimi is waiting for the cherry blossom festival to make his proposal, when our families gather for the event."

Ichigo sighed.

"It must be great to have the fun of falling in love like they did...just being themselves, no one interfering, letting it happen on its own and having those moments...that fluttery feeling that tells you you're in love, holding hands, catching each others' eye unexpectedly, kissing and making love for the first time...all of it."

Byakuya was quiet for a moment.

"I am sorry that our own experience has been...less enjoyable."

Ichigo flushed instantly and stopped walking, turning to face his husband and taking Byakuya's hands in his. Behind them, Arashi and Ambrosio came to a stop, and Tetsuya and Kurushimi exchanged curious glances.

"L-look, Byakuya, I didn't mean it like that, really. You've been great. And I am glad that the council married us. I do feel kinda bad that we couldn't just fall in love and go through courtship like other people do, but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate what we have. It's just that what happened to me made things different for us. And that doesn't mean that this kind of different is bad."

Byakuya smiled and nodded in agreement, squeezing Ichigo's hands gently.

"Even before your disappearance, we weren't like other people. Our friendship grew in a way very different from others. We were once enemies, but something in you changed what I felt for you. I respected you as a fighter, then as a friend and protector. And I will confess to you that just before your disappearance, I found myself experiencing feelings of a more intimate nature."

"Really?" Ichigo inquired hopefully, "You were attracted to me...before?"

"There wasn't time for me to confess my feelings to you. I don't know if I would have been able to. And then, you disappeared. As the search stretched out into weeks, then months, then into another year, I regretted that I hadn't spoken to you about the change in my feelings. I don't know how you would have responded or if we would have gotten together at some point."

Ichigo let out an amused breath.

"I don't know either," he admitted, "I liked you a lot, Byakuya, but you always seemed so standoffish."

"Yes," the Kuchiki heir agreed, "It is always easier to hold oneself a bit apart than to risk one's heart. And I had already given my heart to someone and had it broken when I lost her."

"Then, how can you risk that with me?" Ichigo asked uncertainly, "I've already disappeared once, and you said that you think whoever's watching us will try to take me again. Aren't you scared that you'll just lose me too? Or are you just not so much in love with me and only protecting me?"

Byakuya's eyes darkened slightly and his reiatsu flickered, but he said nothing for a moment before capturing Ichigo's soft cheek in one curved palm.

"Why don't you tell me what you feel coming from my heart, Ichigo?" he answered, meeting the surprised Shiba heir for a long, knee-weakening kiss.

As they parted, their eyes remained locked and Byakuya waited silently for some response. After several breathless moments, Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have doubted you. And I shouldn't have complained about how things happened. The important thing is that we do love each other and we are married. I guess our marriage will be what we make of it, won't it? I mean, if we still have some 'falling in love' to do, we can do that even though we're already married, right?"

Byakuya gave him the ghost of a smile.

"I believe so."

The two turned and continued to walk, ending their conversation for a time. As they approached the park, Ichigo frowned and tilted his head, looking more closely at the decorations and gathering of people that dominated the central grounds.

"Byakuya," he said worriedly, "I thought I told you that we shouldn't make a big deal of us being married...that..."

"That our friends would be embarrassed for us, and that it would only focus attention on our situation. I will be honest with you, Ichigo," Byakuya replied, shaking his head at the sight, "I only asked my staff to organize a picnic. Rukia and Renji were going to meet us there as well. But it seems that they heard of our wedding and decided to help us celebrate."

He paused, watching Ichigo's expression carefully.

"We do not have to stay if you don't want to."

"Chad's there...and Orihime and Uryu...some of the taichous and fukutaichous. My dad and sisters are there too. They look happy. They don't look embarrassed for us."

"I agree," Byakuya said approvingly, a slight smirk rising on his lips, "It is not a traditional wedding ceremony, planned months ahead and visited by a host of noble representatives, of course, but I think it has more charm, don't you?"

"Y-yeah," Ichigo breathed softly, blinking to be sure he was seeing correctly, "This is...amazing, Byakuya!"

Byakuya's heart flickered in his chest as Ichigo continued to hold one of his hands, and they approached the group of revelers. As they entered the park, cries of welcome erupted all around and the newly married couple found themselves swallowed up into the group and surrounded with friends and family all pressing in to congratulate them.

"Great, you guys are here, so we can finally eat!" Renji chuckled.

"Always thinking with your stomach, _baka_!" Rukia scolded him.

"Your meal is ready for you, sirs," Torio invited them, bowing and leading them to the head table.

Byakuya felt a deeper warmth invade his heart as they began to eat, and Ichigo's friends quickly engaged the Shiba heir in lively conversation.

"Rukia and I heard that the council married you two," Renji explained, "and we were happy that you and Kuchiki taichou had managed to make something good out of the bad stuff that happened to you."

"We know it's been hard for you, Ichigo," Chad added solemnly, "and we felt bad that we couldn't be there for you like we wanted to."

"Well, it was Ichigo who said he wasn't up to the company," Uryu said skeptically.

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed, blushing, "I did brush you guys off instead of letting you come and see me. I'm sorry for that."

"You should be," Uryu said, arching an eyebrow, "You'd be the first to say that we shouldn't turn our backs on our friends, just because we need them and they are suddenly doing the protecting, ne?"

Ichigo's blush deepened.

"Uryu, you shouldn't scold him like that," Orihime complained.

"No, it's okay," Ichigo assured her, "Uryu is right. I shouldn't have distanced myself from you, just because I was embarrassed that I was weak."

"You aren't weak, Ichigo," Rukia said sternly.

"I just mean I'm without my powers," Ichigo corrected himself, "Byakuya has got me back in good physical condition...and now, I'm going to let you guys cheer me up, so I'll feel more like normal."

"Sounds like a plan!" Renji said approvingly, "Why don't we start the dancing?"

Ichigo exchanged glances with Byakuya, who nodded in agreement and rose, extending his hand to Ichigo and leading him to the center of the area that had been roped off for dancing. The two took their places as the others gathered around the edges of the dance area. Byakuya's eyes looked calmly down into Ichigo's as an enchanting love song began to play.

 _Byakuya's eyes look really affectionate. He does love me, doesn't he?_ Ichigo mused, _He might have just been protecting me before, but it's been getting stronger every day. But there's been something holding him back a little._

 _And I think it might be me._

 _It's not that he doesn't love me yet. Maybe it's something like Uryu was saying, that I've been holding myself back and dreading being around people who were my friends and comrades before, because I felt like less than the person they remembered. I am different without my powers, but they aren't looking at me differently. I should stop looking at myself that way. Whatever my enemies did to me, whatever they took away, I am still me._

 _And that's worth something..._

 _to my family..._

 _to my friends..._

 _to Byakuya..._

 _and to me._

"What are you thinking?" Byakuya asked suddenly as they turned and moved in time to the music, "Whatever it was brought the light back into your eyes, Ichigo. It is the most lively they have looked since your return."

Ichigo smiled and snuggled closer to the Kuchiki leader as they continued their dance.

"I guess I just realized I was being stupid, not letting my friends and family come to see me very much. I was so worried about how they were looking at me, when it wasn't them at all. I was looking down on myself for losing my powers, for not being strong anymore. But that doesn't matter to them, because they all love me anyway."

His smile warmed and he kissed Byakuya lingeringly on the almost smiling lips.

"With you and all of them loving me like you do, how can I be sad? My powers will be returned or they won't. But whether they are or aren't isn't going to change what I have here."

Byakuya closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

"I am glad you see that now," he whispered, kissing his new spouse on the earlobe, "It means that now, not only your body is healing, but your heart is too."

"I wouldn't have reached this point without you, Byakuya," Ichigo said affectionately.

Byakuya shook his head dismissively.

"I only healed your body and made it strong again. I didn't do this. Your friends did. I only asked Rukia and Renji to join us for a picnic."

"Yeah, right," Ichigo laughed, "You knew they would hear about us being married and do something like this, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," Byakuya admitted, "but I didn't really do anything except give them an opportunity to reach you. What they did and how you responded was never in my hands."

"Thank you, Byakuya," Ichigo whispered into his husband's ear, "I'll thank them too, but none of this could have happened if you hadn't known to open that door. It just means that I was right to marry you. You've been really good to me, and now I'm going to spend the rest of my life being good to you."

"I look forward to that," Byakuya answered, stepping back and releasing him as the song they were dancing to ended.

Other couples swept onto the dance floor, and Ichigo felt a warm hand grab his as Rukia dragged him away from her brother and into a faster dance.

"Ha! I've got you!" she laughed, "Everyone wants to dance with you, but I got you first...after Byakuya."

"Great, you got me," Ichigo chuckled, picking up the beat of the faster music and moving with it.

He caught sight of Byakuya, now standing near the edge of the dance floor and talking to several of the other taichous, but judged he looked content and continued to dance with Rukia. A few minutes later, he felt an arm wrap around him and steal him away. He looked up and saw Renji grinning at him.

"My turn!" the redhead announced.

"Great, just don't be a clutz and step on my feet!" Ichigo shouted back.

The two danced for a few minutes, then Renji spun him into Orihime's arms.

"Whoa!" the Shiba heir exclaimed, "I'm getting dizzy, getting thrown around like that."

"Do you want to stop? Are you tired?" Orihime asked, looking concerned.

"No way!" Ichigo laughed, "I might not have my powers, but my stamina's just fine. Don't worry. Just dance with me, okay?"

"Okay!" Orihime answered cheerfully.

Ichigo passed from one partner to the next, partnering with Hisagi Shuuhei, then Rangiku, his sisters, and even his father, before a slender male hand caught his and he found himself dancing with Uryu.

"Oh, are you here to scold me some more?" he asked, smirking.

Uryu said nothing for a moment, only looking around before leaning closer.

"I might be able to help you with those seals on you," he offered.

Ichigo's feet paused, but Uryu hastened him back into movement.

"Keep dancing, you fool!" the quincy hissed, "Don't you get it? You know we're being watched!"

Ichigo moved in time with the music, but lowered his head slightly.

"How can you help?" he asked carefully.

"There is an archive in my dad's house. I've been sneaking in there, looking for information."

"Why'd you have to sneak in?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Wouldn't your dad...?"

"Of course, stupid!" Uryu snapped, "Didn't you hear me? I said _we_ were being watched."

Ichigo's eyes widened, but he kept them carefully hidden.

"They're watching you too?"

"Yeah. I've caught sight of them a couple of times. I think that some of the surviving quincies have gotten together and they're up to something."

"Huh," Ichigo mused, "Byakuya has been pretty sure it was quincies, but we couldn't spot them or find anything to say why they were watching."

"If they are the ones who took you, and they haven't just taken you back, they're waiting for something," Uryu concluded, "They know they have to keep me in the dark or I'll help you. That's why they're watching me too. If I want to be able to help you, then I have to keep them from knowing I know anything."

"Fine, so what do we do?"

"Tell Urahara that he's going to have to break into my dad's archive to look for information on quincy seals. I'd help, but I don't want the bad guys to know we've got ideas about what's going on. We have to be cautious about this. They went to a lot of trouble to capture you and place those seals. They're up to something big, and we have to stop them, whatever it is."

Ichigo nodded and caught the anxious quincy's eye.

"Thanks, Uryu," he said solemnly.

"You're the reason I escaped Ywach with my life," Uryu whispered into his ear, "I owe you."

He turned Ichigo into Kukaku's embrace, where he remained until the end of the song, before returning to Byakuya.

"You looked like you were having fun," the Kuchiki leader observed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't all fun," Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"Oh?" Byakuya inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Uryu agrees with you that the ones that took me were surviving quincies. He's been trying to get information about the seals from his father's archive, but his family is being watched. He asked me to have Kisuke break into Ryuuken's archive to look for the information too."

"I will see that the information gets to him," Byakuya promised, "But we must be careful not to speak of it after this. We are being watched as well."

"Right," Ichigo agreed.

Byakuya gave him a warm smile and Ichigo looked back at him questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"This gathering has been good for you," Byakuya said approvingly, "You look much more hopeful. You could have your powers back soon. But that brings me to a necessary question."

"What's that?"

"Well," Byakuya said, looking down at his hands for a moment, "I know that we are married and there is the expectation that we are to bring heirs to our clans. But if you think you are going to get your powers back and not need to do that, do you want to put off consummating our marriage, Ichigo? After all, if you plan to leave me..."

"What?" Ichigo asked, giving him a surprised look, then grabbing him and holding him tightly, "Byakuya, don't be stupid! I love you. I'm not going to forget that, just because I might get my powers back. When I married you, I meant it. I'm not going to leave you... _ever_!"

Byakuya stared back at him in silence.

"What?" Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head, "You didn't think I loved you too?"

Byakuya colored slightly and lowered his eyes.

"I confess that I wasn't sure if you were in love with me or merely with me because it felt safe. I know that isn't fair..."

"No, it's not," Ichigo chided him, "And you don't have to worry about that now. I'm going to be okay, with or without my powers. And with or without my powers, I'm choosing to stay with you!"


	7. Forgotten Dreams

**Chapter 7: Forgotten Dreams**

 **(I'm rushing off for some last minute summer fun at the beach before going back to work this coming week. Where the heck did the summer go? Ah well, enjoy the chapter! Love you, Spunky)**

Byakuya and Ichigo paused and watched as the tall gates at the entrance to Kuchiki Manor opened to admit them into the brightly lit courtyard. Attendants Torio and Toshi appeared from within the warmly paneled entry and bowed properly in greeting.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-sama."

Behind the newlyweds, Tetsuya and Kuri entered the manor and came to a stop, sliding down from their horses' backs and handing them off to a stable boy to lead away to the barn. Hand in hand, the two headed off to the gardens to begin Tetsuya's evening rounds, while Torio and Toshi waited expectantly for their masters to move forward.

"So," Ichigo chuckled nervously, "it's the moment of truth, huh?"

Byakuya gave him an appraising look.

"I did say that there was no hurry," he reminded Ichigo, squeezing his hand, "I don't want you to feel pressured into anything you don't feel ready to do."

"And I told you, I'm fine with being with you tonight," Ichigo assured him, "Don't worry so much."

"Very well," Byakuya said, nodding in the direction of the attendants, "if you will go with Toshi, he will prepare you for the consummation."

"Where are you going?"

Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile.

"We are to be prepared separately, as is the tradition, and then we will meet in our bedroom."

A curious look came into his eyes as Ichigo chuckled softly in amusement.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it just seems funny to me, going through so many motions and not just getting things done, but we nobles are like that about most things, I guess."

He bit his lip gently at the smoky look of disapproval his comment earned.

"Eh, sorry."

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, "You weren't born into a noble home, so there is much we do differently that bears explanation."

"There's an explanation for taking us into separate places and...I don't know, putting on our bedclothes before being herded to our room and..."

"Yes," Byakuya said patiently, "First, many to most noble marriages are arranged. The couple to be wed is introduced slowly, over several months, so that they will be familiar with each other. And when the celebrations are done, care is taken to see that the newlywed couple is in a proper state to bond physically. They are bathed in separate rooms, to give them time to reflect, and for their guardians to be sure to answer their questions and give them any last instruction they need to ensure the best chances of a comfortable joining as well as success in bringing an heir. As much as it seems like the noble elders do not care for the desires of the ones being wed, they actually take a lot of care, as not only are the couples paving the way for the future leadership, they are maintaining important and sometimes fragile alliances between clans."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on young people," Ichigo posited, "I've seen some of the couples married and some of them weren't even out of their teens, Byakuya."

Byakuya squeezed his hand gently.

"Child brides are an unfortunate occurrence. But, they usually are joined because rival clans are trying to avoid open war. The child newlyweds are raised together and not allowed to join physically until they are of age. They are usually raised in a sort of neutral site with oversight and guidance from the Noble's General Council to make sure all rules are adhered to. But the most common arrangements occur between couples who are just beyond their teens, as this gives time for the proving out of their powers, so that their talent can be factored into the matches."

"It still sounds pretty impersonal," Ichigo commented, "but I guess it makes sense the way you explain it."

"There are sometimes great differences in the values and positions of the clans and this is one way to carefully mitigate those differences peacefully."

"That's still a lot of responsibility to put on what are really still just barely grown kids."

"It is," Byakuya agreed, letting go of Ichigo's hand as Toshi approached him.

He leaned forward and kissed Ichigo lightly on the cheek, earning a warm smile in reply.

"I will see you in a while," Byakuya said in parting.

"I'll be there," Ichigo answered, turning to follow his attendant down the wooden walkway that ran along the outside of the main building.

He breathed in the calming, sweet scents of the recently watered flowers and blossoming trees, his heart quickening a little as he anticipated what was about to happen.

"Toshi, when Byakuya said we would be prepared, what exactly does that mean? I mean, I know what we're supposed to do. Sex education was required in my school and we were told about gay sex, so nothing's really going to shock me or surprise me, or anything like that."

"Oh, Isshin-sama informed me you had already received that information."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, blushing, "Man, is nothing sacred around here? What the hell is my old man talking with you about _that_ for?"

Toshi gave him an apologetic smile.

"He was only being helpful, Ichigo-sama. It helps me to provide the preparations most suitable to making your consummation as comfortable as it can be...though you must be a little anxious, ne? It is your first time with a lover..."

"Yeah," Ichigo said in a flustered voice, "but I told you, I know what Byakuya's gonna do to me. I'm okay with it, really."

"Are you?" Toshi asked, meeting his eyes questioningly for a moment, "I know you are aware and accepting of what will happen, but when you speak about it, your emotions seem...eh, kind of detached."

"What? Now you're a psychologist?" Ichigo huffed, blushing more brightly, "Toshi..."

"I am sorry, Ichigo-sama. I don't mean to offend you."

"You're not offending me, I just don't get why I need to prepare. In fact, the sooner this is over, the better."

"Ichigo-sama," Toshi said, surprising Ichigo by taking the Shiba heir's hand in his and squeezing gently, "When couples are joined, it is very important that their attendants be receptive to their needs so that they enter the consummation as relaxed and comfortably as possible. Everything about your encounter should be as pleasant as possible, don't you think?"

Ichigo blinked and looked back at him blankly.

"Wait...this is an arranged marriage," Ichigo mused, "Isn't it a pretty impersonal thing? I mean, the couple has to accept it, right? So, shouldn't everybody just admit that and not try to pretend it's some romantic thing?"

Toshi smiled.

"Heavens no!" he chuckled, "Maybe the matching that the noble houses do is for alliances and quite impersonal, but think about it. What parent or close relative _wants_ their son, daughter, granddaughter, or such to have an impersonal and distant marriage. Isn't it the parents' desire to see their child happy?"

Ichigo considered and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Of course it does," Toshi assured him, "Your father was tormented when you were lost. He searched endlessly for you. All he thought about was having you back and taking care of you, Ichigo-sama."

"Yeah...wow," Ichigo said, a guilty look rising on his face, "It must've been really hard for him, especially after losing Mom."

"Yes!" Toshi agreed, squeezing his hand again, "When you came back, he gave orders that when you came home, you were to be made as comfortable as possible and carefully protected. That was his foremost concern. He later decided, of course, that it was better for you to be cared for by Byakuya-sama."

"That must have been pretty hard for him to do."

"It was," Toshi confirmed, "But your comfort and happiness was very important to him, and it still is. He was concerned when you married Byakuya-sama, because he felt trapped into the arrangement, so he did what many other noble parents do to try to help their children get off to the best start in their marriages."

"And what was that?"

"He turned to me," Toshi answered, starting them moving along the walkway again, "When I was first made your attendant, it was my job to get to know you so that I could anticipate your needs well. I learned everything I could about you, and when you moved in with Byakuya-sama, I came here on your father's behalf to continue caring for you. I know you are knowledgeable about homosexual intercourse, so I won't embarrass you with anything you don't ask me. I will bathe you to relax you and make you as appealing to your husband as possible. I can give you a massage with natural oils to soothe you, if you wish. I will dress you and instruct you in how to properly greet Byakuya-sama, and I will be providing for any needs you have during the night."

"Wow, that's really nice," Ichigo said more appreciatively, "It's a relief, too. I didn't know what to expect and was thinking all sorts of crazy things."

Ichigo followed Toshi off of the walkway and came to a sudden stop as they reached a stand alone building set within the gardens.

"What the...?"

Ichigo moved forward, staring at the glass domed marvel that seemed to contain a section of gardens on the inside, while also housing a stunning bathing pool. Warm, steamy water poured over several rocky outcroppings and spilled downward, creating natural showers, while across the pool there were a number of bubbling soaking pools that radiated with the soothing scents of flowers. Green grass spread out like a carpet and a dirt trail meandered about the chamber.

"This is amazing!" Ichigo breathed.

Toshi nodded.

"It was being rebuilt after the quincy war, and it took a long time to restore it the way Byakuya-sama wanted it. He wanted you to enjoy it first."

Ichigo couldn't hold back an affectionate smile.

"Incredible."

"From now on, you and Byakuya-sama can enjoy the chamber whenever you want to bathe, but, let me get you started. Come."

He led Ichigo to the side of the pool and removed their clothes, then placed a small wrap around his own waist before following Ichigo to one of the waterfalls. Ichigo stood beneath the warm, pounding water, enjoying the soothing feel and calming fragrance. He remained silent and with his eyes closed as his attendant bathed him from head to toe, pausing as he reached Ichigo's private area. Ichigo bathed the area himself, then nearly drifted off again as Toshi washed his hair, then led him to one of the fragrant pools to let him soak.

"Can I just live in here?" he sighed sleepily, "This is unbelievable..."

"Byakuya-sama is often weary because he works too hard and is so often in battle."

"Well, this certainly makes me feel better. I do feel calmer...more relaxed. Thanks, Toshi."

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," the attendant replied, smiling gratefully.

The two remained in the soaking pools for a time, then exited and returned to where they had entered the water. Ichigo dozed on his feet, barely aware as Toshi's sure hands toweled him dry, then set a handsome silken white yukata in place. Ichigo felt his heart quicken and he paled slightly as they left the enchanting bathing chamber and headed for the master bedroom.

"Are you all right, Ichigo-sama?" Toshi asked, sensing his reticence, "We can take a little walk or I can..."

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him. I am a little nervous, but I'm okay. I trust Byakuya."

"Of course you do. And it's normal to be a little anxious."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, stopping at the bedroom doors, "Well, here it is. You uh, said you would tell me the proper way to greet him or something?"

"Yes. I have drawn back the bedding and you will kneel with your back to the inner doors. Byakuya-sama will enter behind you and guide you from that point. Just...it is traditional not to speak until he kisses you in greeting."

"Okay, center of the bed, face away from the door, don't talk until we kiss. Got it...and Toshi?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thanks again."

"It is no problem, sir," Toshi answered, bowing and leaving Ichigo standing in the doorway and closing the garden doors behind him.

Left alone, Ichigo felt his heart begin to race and an odd fearful feeling invade his belly.

 _It's okay. I trust Byakuya. I trust him more than anyone. It's just nerves._

He took a steadying breath and forced his feet to move, carrying him across the darkened room, to the prepared bed. Swallowing hard, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling as he had been instructed, with his back to the open inner doorway. He made himself silent, closing his eyes and breathing slowly, waiting to hear Byakuya's approach.

Oddly, he heard nothing and only knew of his husband's arrival as he felt the flickers of his reiatsu in the room, then scented sakura. He kept his silence as the bed moved and he felt Byakuya's warmth press up against his back. Slender but strong arms curled around him and sweetly scented, raven colored hair tickled his cheek. Byakuya's cheek brushed lightly against his, then his warm lips sought Ichigo's for a long kiss of greeting.

"Ichigo..."

Whatever reservations he might have expressed before, none were evident as he tightened his arms around Ichigo and kissed him again.

"Byakuya," Ichigo managed between his husband's amorous kisses.

Byakuya's graceful fingers laced together with his and he paused to give Ichigo an appraising look.

"It looks as though Toshi did an exceptional job of comforting you."

"Yeah, he was great," Ichigo agreed, "I didn't know what to expect so I was a little nervous before."

"Your heart is beating fast now," Byakuya noticed.

"Well, you were kissing me," Ichigo said, blushing, "What do you expect? And by the way, your heart's beating pretty fast too."

"It is," Byakuya agreed.

"Are you nervous?"

"I am about to have sex with another man for the first time. I think some measure of anxiety is a given."

"Right, well, at least you don't have to be penetrated. I think I have a little more to be nervous about, don't you?"

He gave Byakuya a curious look as Byakuya looked back at him quietly for a moment before answering.

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him preemptively, "I'm fine with it. You're the clan leader and I'm the one having the kid."

"That is true," Byakuya agreed, "however, I don't know if it occurred to you that you have achieved transcendent power and I am simply a powerful shinigami. It is possible for you to impregnate me right now, but I cannot impregnate you until my body is pushed into transcendence."

"And that happens when?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

Byakuya's fingers guided his to a silver pendant that hung around Byakuya's neck.

"This is to prevent you from impregnating me while you implant your reiatsu in my body."

"Huh? Wait a sec," Ichigo objected, looking confused, "I don't have any power right now. How am I supposed to..."

He paused and gazed intently at the flush that broke out on his husband's face and throat.

"There is reiatsu in your semen," Byakuya said stiffly.

He let out a his breath in an annoyed huff as Ichigo chuckled in amusement.

"You mean, you're going to let me do that to you first?" he asked.

"Yes," Byakuya answered in a clipped tone, averting his eyes as Ichigo turned to face him, "Not that, as your husband, I would refuse you the right to enter me, but the situation does require it."

Ichigo's eyes softened.

"Did you just say that you'd let me inside you even if it wasn't necessary?" he asked.

"I think it's clear I did," Byakuya said in a flustered tone, "We are married and I wouldn't marry someone and then treat my spouse with anything less than complete reciprocity. If I ask for fulfillment from you, I know you will offer it to me. Why would I offer less to you?"

"Because you are in a higher position?" Ichigo suggested, "You're a clan leader and I'm not. Also, transcendent reiatsu or not, I'm powerless."

"And would you think less of me if I lost my powers, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, an edge of sharpness in his words.

"No way!" Ichigo said firmly.

"I assure you that I feel no differently than you do. So, if you wish to penetrate me during our lovemaking, just tell me."

"I will," Ichigo promised, grinning at his partner's piqued expression, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fluster you."

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, "but we should focus on each other."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Ichigo again, letting his hand slide down between them to pull free the ties on their yukatas. Ichigo suffered a heavy twinge in his belly and loins as Byakuya's soft thighs parted and he slid onto his husband's lap, then rubbed against him while they kissed again. Ichigo's heart throbbed almost as hungrily as his awakened member as a very soft, panting moan escaped his husband's lips, and Byakuya rubbed more insistently against him.

"Ichigo," Byakuya whispered, "you should probably..."

"Wh-what? Oh yeah," Ichigo mumbled distractedly, flinching and staring as a small container of lubricant was slipped into his hand.

It comforted him somewhat that Byakuya seemed to be blushing as furiously as he was, and that the pale hands that held onto him were trembling very slightly.

 _He's nervous too._

The thought took some of his own discomfort away, and Ichigo paused to really look at Byakuya's flushed face and aroused expression.

 _No one's ever looked at me like that before._

 _It feels...warm._

He kissed Byakuya harder and worked the cap off of the lubricant, then bathed his fingers in the slick contents. He felt Byakuya shiver involuntarily as he kept one arm around him and began the preparation with his other hand. He worried for a moment that he might make a mistake and hurt Byakuya, but his husband only flinched slightly at the first touch, then pressed up against him, kissing him more fiercely and moving his hips wantonly.

 _He was kind of resistant at first, and I was worried that he wasn't attracted to me...that he was just taking care of me. But you can't fake this...what I see on his face. Byakuya wants me..._

 _And I..._

He meant to take his time with the preparation, but soon gave in to the wonderful tickles inside and the heavy feeling of arousal, and pulled Byakuya closer. Byakuya raised himself slightly, and Ichigo gasped blissfully as he lowered himself again, joining their bodies with almost maddening slowness. He paused, burying his face in Ichigo's shoulder and panting harshly as the pain of first penetration mingled with the powerful throbs of arousal.

"You okay?" Ichigo managed in an oddly husky voice.

Byakuya's fingers still clenched at him painfully, but he gave Ichigo a short nod and a moment later, began to move again. Ichigo's mind went blank for a moment as the heat and tightness made him moan and thrust, hard and fast and his heightened state of arousal intensified until he was nearly at his wit's end. Byakuya writhed sensuously against him, and Ichigo was stricken how he looked even more beautiful, naked and given over to the need for sexual release.

 _I've never seen him like this before. He's always kind of quiet and he doesn't show his feelings so much. But he's showing them now..._

"Ichigo!" Byakuya moaned wantonly into his ear, breaking his concentration and making his hips move urgently to grant the pleasure they both so desired.

A few more wild thrusts brought him to the edge of a blinding precipice, and a fierce howl of completion escaped him as he tumbled over and into release. He collapsed on top of Byakuya, groaning in bliss and shuddering as he loosed himself in long, hot pulses. Byakuya thrashed fitfully beneath him, his slender body beginning to glow with increasing brightness as Ichigo's yielded reiatsu encountered his, and the two mingled inside him.

Ichigo watched wonderingly as pink and golden light erupted all around them, and Byakuya shuddered, panting so hard he thought he'd lose consciousness. But slowly, he calmed and the powerful forces inside him merged and began to settle. He looked up at Ichigo, the unfed hunger in his eyes a warning, then he surged upward, overthrowing his surprised husband and bringing Ichigo down onto his back.

 _Damn! I wonder if it's going to hurt._

But despite the urgency in Byakuya's hands, Ichigo felt nothing but the returning throbs of arousal as Byakuya hastily prepared him, then entered him in slow, measured thrusts.

 _I can feel how much he wants me. Gods, how does he hold back. He's probably hurting from the need to climax._

His hands clenched at his husband's soft bottom, teasing Byakuya into motion, then Ichigo felt an impact inside that made him gasp and then howl with delight. His back arched and he thrust upward, hard, aching to feel the blinding pleasure of that impact again. He didn't dare look into his husband's wild eyes directly, but kept his head turned slightly aside, observing out of the corner of one brown eye as Byakuya's controls slipped completely and he gave himself over to a final barrage of fierce undulations.

And as much as he couldn't look directly before, Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from the stunning sight of Kuchiki Byakuya, naked and flushed all over his handsome face overwritten with undisguised pleasure and his whole body shaking as he climaxed violently. Melting heat filled Ichigo inside and he groaned and closed his eyes as his body was shaken with another powerful orgasm.

They laid quietly for a long time after, kissing more slowly and letting their fingers lazily slide along each other's sweat beaded skin.

"I love you, Byakuya."

And as much as he already knew, it tickled Ichigo pleasantly inside to hear his sentiments returned in Byakuya's sleepy, sated voice.

"I love you too."

Ichigo smiled and looked down at his slim belly.

"So, this is really happening, huh? A baby?" he mused, half to himself.

"Mhmm," Byakuya mumbled, his dark eyes blinking slowly, "and I promise you, Ichigo, I will die before I let harm come to you or our child."

The two fell into another bout of warm kisses as malevolent eyes watched from within the barrier of shadows. The watching person's thin, cruel lips smiled and his narrowed eyes glowed dangerously.

"Yes," he agreed, "you most certainly will...Kuchiki Byakuya."


End file.
